Sajan re jhoot mat bolo
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: story of a fake family... "sajan re jhoot mat bolo" serial in cid style... don't think sachvi in lead role... actually all in lead role... WHo hate each other... what happened if they stay together at one place... sometime fight sometime love... SACHIN, purvi, ABHIJEET, TARIKA, DAYA, SHREYA, NIKHIL, KAJAL, FREADY, DR. SALUKE, ACP SIR AND MANY MORE...
1. intro chapter

Hey friend are you saw any episode of **sajan re jhoot mat bolo...** its my fev. show

So now i am presenting **sajan re jhoot mat bolo in cid style..**.

It was just for fun... if you want to read then give review ... i am given my best in this...

So now i am introduced all cast of this story

 **cid just like SRJMB**

 **Acp pradhyuman** just like dheerubhai jaweri

Finanicial status: very rich

 **Want to find perfect husband for his niece and he hate that all person who speak lie..**

 **:::**

 **CID purvi** just like aarti

Financial status: very rich

 **Her first love is her uncle.. she can do anything for her uncle. she is so innocent**

 **::::**

 **Dr. Abhijeet** just like dr. pankaj

Financial status: poor

 **He was caretaker of a "child home". He alway feeling embarrassment in front of girls (bal bramhachari type)**

 **:::**

 **Dr. Tarika** just like priti bhabhi

Financial status: mid class

 **She is a forensic doctor...she is very bold... her secrete crush: abhijeet**

 **:::**

 **Inspector Daya** just like advocate paresh

Financial status: poor

 **He is a thief and his secrete crush on shreya**

 **:::**

 **shreya** just like pallavi bhabhi

Financial status: poor

 **She is innocent village girl who want to set her family in village... so she come in city. She hate daya**

 **:::**

 **kajal** just like tulika

Financial status: poor

 **a banjaran... rough in fighting... but she have many solution for all problems...**

 **:::**

 **CID nikhil** Just like raju

Financial status: rich...

 **a bad officer.. but a good friend. Best friend of sachin**

 **:::**

 **CID sachin** just like apoorva shah (lead hero)

Financial status: mid

 **A duty-full officer... but his weakness is CID purvi... he do anything for her...he is a orphan...**

 **:::**

 **Damini devi diwan** just like damini devi diwan

(No one perfectly match with her in cid.. so i take original character)

 **She is theatre artist...acting in plays... actually overacting in all plays..**

 **::::**

 **CID Fready and dr. salunke**

 **Loyal for acp pradyuman... and always doubt on all...**

 **::::**

So are you ready for reading... it is full of fun and drama...

I take most of concept from sajan re... but still it is different

And the drama begin

 **...**

 _ **At delhi bureau**_

 **ACP prdyuman was continually moved one side to other side inside his cabin**

FReady enter: kya hua sir... bahut pareshan lag rahe ho

ACp: ha fready ek bahut badi tension hai... samajh me nahi aa raha kya karu...

Fready: kya hua mujhe bataiye, me chutkiyo me solve kar duga

Acp stared him: aaj tak khud ki bibi ki problem to solve nahi kar paye meri kya kar doge...

Fready became sad: are sir... vo alag hai.. **.CID sachin entered in cabin with files**

Acp: me ab pareshan ho gaya hu... purvi ke liye ek accha ladka... me ab uski shadi karna chahta hu... usko khush dekhna chahta hu.. **sachin heard this line and dropped all files.. ACP and fready stared him..**

ACp: are sachin tum kab aaye... kuch kam tha..

Sachin: ha sir vo files pe sign chahiye the.. vo vese aap kuch kah rahe the..

ACP: ha sachin.. ab tumse kya chupana.. mere alawa ek tum hi to ho.. jo purvi ke itne acche dost ho... hum dono ke siwa uska hai hi kon..

Sachin (in mind): sach me mere siway uska hai hi kon...

Sachin: sir kya hua...

ACP: sachin tumhari nazar me koi aisa ladka hai.. jo uske liye perfact ho...

SAchin hide his exitment and nodded his head: ha sir me hu na...

ACP: kya?

Sachin: matlab me hu na dundne ke liye... me aapki puri madad karuga...

ACp: good... par meri ek condition hai

Sachin: kya

ACP: vo choti thi tab usne apna pura pariwar kho diya... ma baap, bhai bahan, me akela hi bacha hu... to me chahta hu ki ab uski shadi aise hi ghar me ho jaha bhara pura pariwar ho... logo me aapas me pyar hi pyaar ho... bhai bhabhi ma- pitaji bahan sab log use phir se mile...

 **Sachin feeling a tension and his mouth was hanging...**

ACP: to tum dundoge aisa ladka...

SAchin with sad voice: ha sir...

ACP: good.. vese ek bat or

Sachin slowly: ab kya bach gaya

ACP: tumhe malum hai na mujhe jhoot bolne walo se sakht nafrat hai... to dhyan rakhna koi jhoota insan nahi chalega... or jis pariwar me jhoot bole jate ho aisa pariwar bhi nahi chalega.. samjhe...

Sachin nodded just like bull: sir me jau

ACp: ha jao...

...

 **Sachin exit and hit a desk with his leg... and sat on chair...**

Sachin: ab to bachi hui umeed bhi chali gayi... ab to kuch bhi nahi ho sakta...

 **Nikhil saw this...** Nikhil: kya hua sachin sir... itne pareshan kyu ho?

Sachin: band baza diya sir ne... ab to purvi ke milne ki ek ummeed bhi nahi rahi...

Nikhil: matlab...

Sachin: ab tu to sab janta hi hai... kyu puch raha hai.. **.and he told him everything...**

Nikhil: to problem pariwar hai... hmmm.. vese is problem ka solution hai...

Sachin kya bata jaldi...

Nikhil: ACp sir ko thode hi malum hai ki aapka pariwar hai ya nahi... app boldo Mumbai me aapka pariwar hai..

Sachin making his mouth: bol do pariwar hai... kuch bhi... are agar meri shadi purvi ke sath fix ho bhi jayegi to kya ACP mere pariwar se nahi milna chahege...

Nikhil: hmm vo to hai... vese agar aap chaho to aaj kal paise se har cheese milti hai... aap logo ko rahna to yahi hai... bol dege aapka pariwar Mumbai me hai... vo yaha nahi aana chahta... bus shadi ke liye pariwar ko hire kar lege... uske bad...

Sachin: uske bad...

Nikhil: are uske bad... kya.. ye acp kabhi bhi transfer to lege nahi... yahi delhi me hi rahega... or aapka pariwar Mumbai me... or duty chodke kahi jane wale hai nahi... to aap chaho to.. kuch mahino ke liye... uske bad ka bad me dekhege...

Sachin: kuch bhi... bad ka bad me dekhege.. kuch gadbad ho gayi to ACP sir sabse pahle hum dono ko jail me dal dege...

Nikhil: to thik hai phir purvi ko bhool jao...

Sachin: are kesi bat kar rahe ho mere dost... me kuch sochta hu... vese mubai me koi ready hoga? Or usne bad me blackmail kiya to...

Nikhil: bakayada agreement sign karwayege.. aajkal beman log jyada imandar rahte hai...

Sachin: hmm... kash tu bol raha ho vo sab ho jaye... par abhi to sabse badi problem... sir ko mere bare me dhyan to aaye...

Nikhil: bus itni si bat... ek min.. **. he fired a gun and threw it...sachin shocked**

 _ **In cabin,**_

ACP: ye goli ki awaz kesi hai... fready chalo mere sath...

 **They exit, Nikhil saw this...**

 **Nikhil little loud voice:** are sachin sir... bahut din ho gaye Mumbai jana hi nahi hua... mujhe to vaha aapka pariwar ki yaad aati hai.. vo aapki ma ke hath ka khana, vo aapke bhaiyo ka pyar, aapki bhabhiyo ka kam karne ka tarika, mazal hai aaj ke jamane me koi bhi ladki me itne gun ho, aapki bahan ki aapke liye chinta.. or aapke pitaji ka vo pyaar... sach me aaj ki duniya me koi agar diya i mean badi LED light leke bhi dundne nikle to nahi milega...

ACP heard: kya kaha tumne... Nikhil... sachin tumhara pariwar... kaha pe... tumne aaj tak bataya nahi... apne pariwar ke bare me...

 **SAchin shocked,** nikhil: sir! vo sachin sir working time me family ki bate nahi karte or family time me work ki nahi...

ACP stared him: tumse kisi ne pucha apna muh bad rakho...

ACP: vese sachin... bus aisa hi ... aisa hi koi pariwar mujhe chahiye tha... sachin feeling some exitment: kash tumhare jesa hi koi ladka mil jaye mujhe. **sachin became sad again...**

Nikhil: vese inke jesa to inke alawa koi or nahi hoga na...

ACP: tum phir bole... vese sachin sach me tumhara kya khyal hai purvi ke bare me...

Sachin (in mind): me to taiyar hu, bus aapko koi pareshani na ho..

Sachin: are sir.. vo me ... mujhe ma babuji se puchna padega na... unke bina me kese faisla le lu...

ACP: ye...yahi sanskar chahiye mujhe.. tum meri purvi ko bhi acche se handle kar lete ho... kaha hai tumhara pariwar? Me bat karta hu... **sachin and Nikhil shocked...**

NIkhi: vo.. vo to Mumbai me hai...

ACP: tumhe pucha mene...

SACHIn: ha sir.. vo Mumbai me...

ACP: bat karwao meri...

Sachin: abhi...

ACP: ha abhi

Nikhil: par abhi kese bat ho sakti hai...

ACP in anger: fready is Nikhil ko yaha se bahar jane ke liye bolo... abhi... **.**

 **Nikhil ran outside...sachin thought something and he dialled Nikhil 2nd number...**

Nikhil: hello kya hua...

Sachin: vo babuji hamare ACP sir aapse bat karna chahte..

NIKHIL: kon babuji...

Sachin: nahi, vo unhe aapse kam tha isi karan...

Nikhil: me koi bat nahi...

Sachin: me phone de raha hu..

ACP: hello

 **Nikhil change his voice and covered mobile from a cloth:** namste...

ACP: dekhiye mujhe bate ghuma ke to kahni aati nahi... me aapke pariwar se milna chahta hu... mujhe sachin ke rishtey ke liye bat karni hai... meri bhatiji ke liye... agar aapki ha ho to...

Nikhil: agar mere bête ne koi faisla liya hai to, mujhe koi pareshani nahi.. me janta hu ki vo kabhi bhi koi galat faisla nahi lega... mujhe uspe apne se bhi jyada bharosa hai... or to or mujhe kya mere pure pariwar ko uspe khud se bhi jyada bharosa hai... aap sagai karwa dijiye...

ACP became happy: are wah... ye to aapne bahut acchi bat kahi... par pahle aap logo se mil lete to...

Nikhil: abhi to milna mushkil hai.. par hum shadi me jarur milege...

ACP: thik hai to me kal hi sagai karwa deta hu... or phir 15 din me hi Mumbai aata hu... aapke pure pariwar se milne...

Nikhil: kya 15 din me...

ACP: ha koi pareshani hai...

NIKHIL: nahi... na.. nahiiii to... aap aaiye jab aana ho...atithi devo bhav... me phone rakhta hu... namste

Acp cut the phone: bus ab purvi aa jaye usse puch leta hu... phir fready kal sagai or phir Mumbai jane ki taiyari karo...

 **...**

 **After sometime**

 **S** achin to Nikhil: ab saaale me kuch nahi janta tune mujhe fasaya hai.. ab pariwar bhi tu hi bana ke de...

Nikhil: are mene to bus idea diya...

Sachin: tune nahi kiya na... to me sir ko bol duga kit u mujhe blackmail kar raha tha... vese bhi unhe mujhpe jyada bharosa hai or tujhpe kum...

Nikhil: are yar... par mujhe pariwar ka intzam karne ke liye leave leni padegi...

Sachin: uski chinta tu mat kar... me bat kar luga... tu bus jaldi se mera kam kar de...

 **purvi entered:** hi kesa kam karwa rahe ho Nikhil se, sachin sir

sachin: kuch nahi vo bus family me thode se arrangement karne hai to

purvi shocked: aapki family bhi hai...

Nikhil: are purvi congratulation

Purvi: kyu

Nikhil: sir ne tumhari or sachin sir ki shadi fix kar di hai...

purvi: kisse?

ACP shout from backside: tumse kisi ne bola batane ko... ek kam dhang se nahi hota hai...

Purvi to acp: sir ye kya?

ACP: abhi uncle bula sakti ho... family ki bat hai to...

Purvi: aapne hum dono ki shadi fix kar di? kiske sath?

 **ACP to purvi:** ha kar di. sachin or tumhari ek dusre ke sath... tumhara to accha dost hai na vo..tumhara kya kahna hai bolo **to nikhil:** ek bat dhang se bolni nahi aati **Purvi look toward sachin, then ACP**

Purvi: aapko malum hai na uncle... aapko me kese mana kar sakti hu? jesa aap chaho vesa hi hoga **and he hugged ACP.. sachin think purvi want to hug him so he opened his arm but afer saw that..he fold his hand... Nikhil smiled...**

Purvi: vese mujhe sach me malum nahi tha sachin sir, aapka pariwar bhi hai.. kesi dost hu me.. aap mere bare me sab jante hai par me aapke bare me kuch nahi... kon kon hai aapke pariwar me **Sachin think and saw toward nikhil...**

Sachin: ek ma, 2 bhai, 2 bhabhiya, 1 bahan, or or

ACP: or or kya... tumhare babuji

Sachin: ha me bol hi raha tha...

Purvi: itna sa kya bata rahe ho pura-2 batao na...unka nature, unka kaam, unki pasand napasand...

Sachin: vo abhi hum kam pe hai na... me kal pakka batata hu...

ACP: tumhari yahi aadat mujhe pasand hai kam ke waqt kam, or bato ke waqt bat... good.. vese kale k chota sa fuction rakhte hai sagai ka... bus apne bureau ke log... or phir parso aaram se beth ke batana...

Sachin: vese sir ... vo Nikhil ko mujhe ek case ki detail lene ke liye kal Mumbai bhejna tha... vo vaha pe mere pariwar ko saman bhi deke aa jayega... to aapki permission ho to...

Nikhil: kal to sagai...

Sachin slowly: beta shadi hi nahi hogi to sagai kya khaak enjoy karega...

ACP: order is order Nikhil jao... sagai me rahke vese bhi konse teer mar loge... tum aaj rat ko hi nikal rahe ho, tumhari flight ke ticket me abhi book kar deta hu... samjhe...

Nikhil (In mind): kaha fas gaya me...

 **...**

 **So now next part... wait for 2-3 days...**

 **entry of ABhijeet, tarika, daya, shreya, kajal and ma...**


	2. find a family

_**DIL me jo sach hai vo hotho se bolo, par sajan re jhoot mat bolo...**_

Thanks all for review

 **mansi...**

Ya purvi love him too but this track after starting track...

 **AAShi**

Note: you laughed more... in next tracks

...

 **Note :** some of scene are from SRJMB, ya i know i am copycat... but it was just for fun... no one can properly justified with that serial... sorry if you are hurt ... SRJMB is unique and cast too... but i will try to give my best...

...

 **One side sachin's small engagement ceremony was start and other side Nikhil reached Mumbai...**.

 **Nikhil was meeting with CID pankaj who was in Mumbai branch,**

Pankaj: are Nikhil tu yaha pe,

Nikhil: yar ek bahut bade kam se tere pas aaya hu, isi umeed se kit u madad karega... mujhe pata hai tu kitna intelligent hai...

PAnkaj feeling proud: bolo kya problem hai

Nikhil: yare k family hire karni hai kuch din ke liye

Pankaj: family? hire? Matlab Nikhil told him all story

Pankaj: hooo? Pagal hai kya hum log cid officers hai, aise kam... kisi ko malum pada to tu to nokri se jayega hi, me bhi jauga...

Nikhil: are tu kyu dar rahaa, tere upper to yaha ke DCP sir ka hath hai... unka bhatija hai, tu sab kuch kar sakta hai... **And he began to give false compliments to Pankaj...**

Pankaj : are bus yar, me tera dost hu, me tera kam kar duga, bol kon kon chahiye?

Nikhil: ek ma, bahan, 2 bhabhiya, 2 bhaiya ...

 **Pankaj stopped him** : itne sare log... ek min... accha aisa karta hu, meri nazar me ek aurat hai jo ma ban sakti hai...chal mere sath... kasam se me uska har play dekhta hu, itti acchi acting karti hai...bus puch mat.

 _ **After some time,**_

 **Pankaj and Nikhil sit in a theater and a lady gave perfomence...**

 **After play Pankaj clapped:** dekha kitni acchi acting karti hai...

Nikhil shocked: ye acting hai ya over acting..

Pankaj: chaihye to bol, nahi to cancel...15 din me tujhe kahi pe bhi ma nahi milegi?

Nikhil: chal bat karwa, iski acting bad me sudharwata hu...

 **Both talk to this lady,** lady: asambhav mene aaj tak sirf unche kirdaro ki ma ka role kiya hai, jese chatrpati sivaji, maharani pratap, ye kissi tucche aadmi ki ma ka role me nahi karne wali..

Nikhil: are vo bhi ek bahut bada officer hai, or agar vo khush ho gaya to aapko isse bhi bade bade offer aayege...

Lady: aisa hai...mujhe sochne do

Pankaj slowly: ye ha bol degi kyuki iske pas koi or kam hai hi nahi...

Nikhil again shocked: tu kaha pe laya hai mujhe...

Lady: thik hai ye damini devi diwan taiyar hai, par meri bhi kuch sharte hai...

Nikhil: are bad me sharte batana... yar isko jaldi se final kar... iski bate sun ke sir me dard ho gaya hai...

 **Pankaj clicked her pic and they signed a agreement from her...**

...

 **Sachin and purvi exchanged ring, all clapped...**

Purvi: kitna accha hota na sachin sir, jo aapka pariwar bhi yaha hota, me sabse mil leti...

Sachin: par me nahi milwauga..

Purvi: kyu?

Sachin: yar ye sir bolna chodogi tab hi apne pariwar se milwauga...

Purvi: ab... ok me try karugi... par mujhe to un logo se milne ki bahut iccha ho rahi hai... kyu na hum kal hi pahunch kar unhe surprise de?

Sachin shocked: kyaaa? Pa... pagal ho? Vo log abhi... aise surprise... heart attack aa sakta...

ACP: sachin! Apno ko dekh ke kisi ko heart attack nahi aata, khushi hoti hai... Mere hisab se ye idea bahut accha hai...hum log kal hi tumhare ghar chalte hai... aaj rat ko take off... or kal subah Mumbai...

Sachin: sir aise kese ho sakta hai... i mean abhi bureau ke pending kam hai, hume bahut si taiyariya karni hai, shadi se pahle kuch case solve ho jaye to?

ACP: sachin ye hi bat pasand hai tum kam k liye itne dedicated ho par kabhi kabhi pariwar ke liye bhi time nikalna chaiye... tumne aaj tak 1 bhi leave bhi nahi li? Apne pariwar se bhi nahi mile? Kitna bura lagta hoga unhe, pending kam ye fready or bachi hui team suljha legi, hum log kal hi niklege? **Sachin wiped his sweat**

ACP: kya hua tumhe itna pasina kyu aa raha?

Sachin: vo garmi bahut ho rahi, me ek bar muh dho ke aata hu...

ACP: to me ticket book kar lu...

Sachin (in mind): beta kal tak jeele, kal tu jail me hoga... **and he went toward bathroom..and text Nikhil...**

...

Nikhil shocked: pagal ho gaya hai ye, ek din me family, ke... kese, ab kya karu...

Pankaj: kya hua?

Nikhil: or kon-2 hai tere pahchan me jaldi bata...

Pankaj: do din pahle sadak pe ek aurat bada sara thela liye ghum rahi thi, mujhe doubt hua antakwadi to nahi, mene use pakad liya

Nikhil frustrate: to...

Pankaj: to kya dant padi, me sadak ki kisi bhi ladki ko utha ke bureau le gaya, tab se mujhe hi bola hai ki jab tak usko nokri nahi mil jati uska dhyan rakhu... aisa kar use le ja.. mera picha chut jayega

Nikhil: kon hai, mila mujhse... **and then they went toward pankaj home...**

 **...**

 **Pankaj touched a lady who was in little ghunghat:** suniye to .. **.lady screamed loudly, Nikhil ran away from her..**

Lady: he kanha ji! aap inse kah dijiye koi hame is tarah hath nahi lagata, inhe paaap lagega...

Panakaj: maf kijiye... vo aapki nokri ka intzam ho gaya... aapko kisi ki bhabhi banna hai...

 **Lady turned and gave a tight slapped to pankaj:** he radhaji! Inko sharam aani chahiye aisi bate karte... isiliye ye hume yaha laye the... hum abhi bade saab se inki shikayat karke aate hai.

 **Nikhil stopped her:** ek min, iske kahne ka vo matlab nahi tha... vo aapko ek acting karni hai, drama, natak... ek insan ki shadi hai... uski shadi me bhabhi ka role karna hai..

Shreya: he Shankar bhagwan to inse kahiye aise saf saf boliye, in logo ne to hume dara diya tha...

Nikhil: ye aap bar bar bhagwan ken am kyu le rahi..

Pankaj: kyuki vo sanskari hai, sidhe sidhe kisi mard se bat nahi karti...

 **Nikhil again stared pankaj** : vese aapka nam jaan sakta hu?

Lady: he mata rani inse kah dijiye humara nam shreya rajput... rajputo ki shan h hamara pariwar..

Pankaj: isiliye yaha nokri ke liye dar dar bhatak rahi hai...

Nikhil: to aap taiyar hai.. is role ke liye, kuch mahino ka kam rahega...

Shreya: he Vishnu bhagwan, inse kah dijiye hum taiyar hai... **and she signed too**

Nikhil: he hanuman ji mujhe aane wale sankat se bacha lena. **.and he joined hand**

...

Pankaj: ab meri nazar me do log or bachte,

Nikhil: kon-2

ek hai CID officer rajat... thode se lalchi hai, jyada galat kam nahi karte, par chote mote kam to chalte hai, phir ye to pariwar ka kam hai, vo haa kar dege... **and then after some time rajat also agreed... and he signed with a amount...**

...

Pankaj: ab hum ja rahe forensic expert dr. Tarika ke pas... kasam se itni hot hai na... kya batau.. din bhar lab me bhi exercise, dance chalu rahte hai... iske pas paise ki thodi tangi hia vo doctor saluke use properly set nahi hone de rahe.. bechari ki salary aadhi to vo hi kha jate.. or usko paiso se apne pariwar ka kharch bhi chalana rahata.. bechari..

Nikhil little exitment: ho sakta hai ye bandi acchi ho...

Pankaj: haa, acting me to gazab hai, jab bhi kisi ke sath bahar ghumne chali jati hai, bad me doctor saluke ke samne aisa bahana banati jisse acche-2 logo ko uspe viswas ho jaye...

Nikhil : chalo mil lete hai usse bhi...

...

 **After some time he meet dr. Tarika**

Dr. Tarika: ok me taiyar hu, par mere rahne, khane-pine, or mere aane jane ka sara kharcha aap logo ko uthana padega...

Nikhil: ok done..

Dr. Tarika: vese karna kya hai...

Nikhil: badi bhabhi banna hai... ek sanskari bahu...

Dr. Tarika: what sanskari vo kya hota hai... ok i will try.. vese jaha rahugi vaha pe gym to hai na...

Nikhil: tum badi bahu ho, tum gym nahi ja sakti

Dr. Tarika: e hello... me bina gym ke kese fit rahugi..

Pankaj: room me aerobics kar lena.. or phir yah ape aao, to aadhe ghante gym chali jana, vese b hi saluke sir ko to bevkuf bana hi sakti ho?

Dr. Tarika: shhhhh, dheere bolo, usne sun liye to band baz jayegi... thik hai chalega... or ha... gar mujhe bad me kuch laga to vo bhi bata dugi...

Nikhil slowly: ab or kya chahiye ise... **dr. Tarika signed that agreement too...**

...

Pankaj: bus ho gaye...

Nikhil kya ho gaye, abhi to chote bhaiya bache hai, bahan bachi hai...

Pankaj: yar ab me thak gaya hu... kal karte bacha hua kam... mujhe bhook bhi lag rahi hai...chalo bye...

Nikhil: are sun to sahi..

 **Pankaj started his bike:** me kal sabko leke, tere us dost ke bangle pea a jauga.. thik hai... byeee... **and he leave...**

Nikhil: ab kya karu... vo log to kal hi aa rahe hai...sachin ne kaha vo kal dophar tak pahuch jayege... sale ne mujhe ghar tak choda bhi nahi... ab us local train se jana padega... kisi kam ka nahi ye pankaj.

...

 _ **In delhi,**_

Purvi: vese sachin, aapki choti bahan, shararti hai, ziddi hai ya ... matlab bhabhiya to me assume kar sakti hu, but vo bahan rahti hai na... kisi ki tez, kisi ki sidhi, kisi ki khatarnak...

Sachin: are meri bahan vo to bahut hi bholi hai, galti se bhi kisi ko nuksan pahuch jaye to rona aa jata hai... or to or.. choto bado sabko itna respect deti hai ki pucho mat..

Purvi: wow... phir to shayad uske sath meri bahut jamegi... me to ab or jyada exited hu sabse milne ke liye...

...

 **Nikhil stood in local train and saw that a man again and again touched a lady who was looking just like village girl..**.

Nikhil: aaj kal ladkiyo ko sach me koi jeene hi nahi deta, ganv ki hai is karan iska fayda... abhi batata hu is aadmi ko .. **suddenly Nikhil shocked..**

 **That girl turned and held the collar of man** : abe sale... ladki dekhke ched raha hai... mar dalu yahi pe tere ko...

 **Man scared:** didi maf karna dhakka lag gaya...

Lady: dhakka laga... tere ko dhakelu is chalu train se... or bolu dhakka lag gaya... **man shivered and look outside...**

Man: maf karna aage se nahi hoga... **and he ran away from her...**

Nikhil (in mind): yar vese ye bahan ki age ki lag rahi hai... ye shayad taiyar ho jaye isse puchu ya nahi... agar mujhe bhi mara to...

 **girl pushed nikhil** : abeeeee ghur kya raha hai, tere ghar me ma bahan nahi hai kya?

Nikhil: hai... i mean ma hai, par bahan nahi,,, tu banegi bahan... **girl shocked..**

girl **:** matlab... **Nikhil told her everything...**

girl:tere ko ek raaz ki bat batau me mere ghar se bhag ke aayi hu... mujhe rahne ke liye ek jagah to chahiye... chal me taiyar hu... kitne milege...

Nikhil: vo me batata hu... pahle tu idhar sign kar de... or ha kal yad se is bangle pe pahuch jana... varna tere rahne ka thikana to gaya... or tera nam kya hai, ye to bata...

Lady: agar koi or puchta to thobda fod deti... par kam de raha hai isiliye bata deti kajal nam hai mera..

Nikhil: nam itna decent or kam...

Kajal: oyeeee.. jawan sambhal ke...

Nikhil: sorry to kal milte.. vese koi phone number...

Kajal: abe mere pas koi phone nahi...

Nikhil: tu pahunch to jayegi na...

Nikhil: abe agar itta bharosa rakh.. nahi to me to kahi or bhi kam dund lugi...

Nikhil: thik hai... chalo bye...

...

Nikhil: chalo bahan bhi mil gayi... yar rat hone ko aa gayi.. mene bhi kuch khaya nahi... ab bache hue logo kal dundta hu... yar shadi sachin ki or mehnat meri... saala isse accha to use kuch bolta hi nahi... **and he leave toward sachin bungalow to arrange it..**

...

 _ **Next day:**_

 _ **At sachin bungalow:**_

 **All was sit in a row in suitable costume...**

Ma: mahal thoda chota hai par kam chala lugi

Nikhil (in mind): khud to choti si jahgah pe rahti thi.. or ye ghar chota lag raha..

.

Tarika: wow, place to bahut badi hai.. vese yaha garden me exercise ka bahut maza aayega..

Nikhil: oye yaha koi garden me exercise nahi karega.. tum log sabhya pariwar se ho...

.

kajal: vese sach me ye jagah to bahut acchi hai... yah ape rahne me to mazaaa hi aa jayega...

rajat look toward her and say: really yaha rahne me to maza hi aa jayega... vese hi wife i am your husband...

kajal look toward him: abe oye me teri wife nahi hu... vo lambi tad ka jhad... vo teri wife hai me teri bahan hu... samjha ya dimag me ghusau...

Nikhil: abe oye bade bhaiya koi gadbad mat kar dena... varna mar jayege hum sab...

Rajat: mujhe sab pata hai.. mujhe mat sikhana...

.

Rajat went toward tarika: hi wife i am your husband... vese lab me dekh ke laga nahi tha ki aap meri wife banegi... **and he tried to hugged him**

Tarika stared: abe oyeeee .. halwa hai kya... no touching...samjhe...varna DCP se complain kar dugi tumhari...

.

Kajal went toward shreya: abe ghunghat ki aad me... tu kon hai meri

Shreya: he ramji inse kah dijiye hum inki bhabhi hai... ijjat se bat kare hamse **kajal stared her with confusion..**

Nikhil: ye to ladkiyo se bhi aisi hi bat karti hai

.

Pankaj hide his mistake: to thik hai... ab sab log ek bar dekh lo kese welcome karoge... vo log bus 1-2 ghante me yahi par hoge...

Nikhil: sun me sabke welcome ke liye haar or mithaiya lene ja raha hu.. tu sabko samjha de..

Pankaj: ha me samjha deta hu...tum jao...

.

 **Suddenly police siren rang...**

Nikhil: abe kahi pol to nahi khul gayi.. vo acp sir police ko leke to nahi aa gaya...

 **Pankaj started shivering suddenly a thief entered inside and put a knife on kajal's neck**

Thief: koi apni jagah se nahi hilega varan is ladki ka gala kat dua... bahar police mere piche padi hai... agar me pakda gaya... to sabko mar daluga.. **Kajal pushed him and remove real knife from her suit... and show him**

Kajal: saale naki chaku se darata hai... iski dhar to kahi hai hi nahi.. dekh... ise kahte hai dhar... and she showed her knife.. ghopu tere andar

Thief: are me vo... kh.. khoon kharabe me yakin nahi rakhta isliye nakli chaku se dara deta hu... please mujhe maf kar do...

vo police hamesha galat dafa laga ke mujhe jail ke andar dafa kar deti hai.. chori ki dafa 420 hai par vo mere upper murder ki dafa 302 laga deti hai... are me to kah deta hu.. ek dafa aisa bhi aana chaiye jo police wale ko galat dafa lagane par unhe bhi vohi dafa ke liye andar dafa kar dena chahiye... **kajal confused, she look toward all**

Rajat: oye tum inspector ki badnami aise nahi kar sakte...

Thief: kyu tu koi inspector ka bhai hai..

Rajat: me khud police hu...

Thief: he he lagta to nahi..

Suddenly Nikhil asked him: bhai tum ye chori kyu karte ho..

Thief: pet ke liye... koi nokri to deta nahi... to kum se kum choti moti chori karke pet bhar leta hu...

Nikhil: agar tumhe kam mile to...

Thief: are mujh jese chor ko kon kam dega...

Pankaj: hum hai na... agar tum chori karna chod do... to tumhe rahne khane pine sabke liye jagah mil jayegi...

Thief: aisi bat haito me phir kal se hi chod deta hu...

Nikhil: kal se kyu? Aaj se hi... ye lo tumhara contract paper... par tumhara nam...

Thief: mere pitaji ne mera nam dayanand rakha tha.. par vo mujhe thoda lamba laga... to mene daya kar diya...

Nikhil: to daya aaj se aap chote bhai ki job pe...

Kajal laughed: kya be tu? Bada bhai ekdum sukda... or chota bhai hatta katta...ulta rakh... **Nikhil was thinking again**

Rajat: ab ek bar decide ho gyaa na.. to me hi bada bhai banuga...

Daya: are mujhe to kuch bhi chalega par mujhe yaha rakh lo bahar gaya to police pakad legi...

Nikhil: abe pankaj tu sambhal, me jata hu...

Pankaj: thik hai...tum bina tension ke jao... tum aaoge tab tak sabko acche se trained kar duga...

Nikhil slowly: kash tu kar de...tere bharose hamesha ulte kam hi hote hai... kher majboori me gadhe ko bhi bap banan padta hai...

 **Ma, who was busy in her practice:** ek min.. me welcome left side se karu ya right side se...

 **Nikhil look toward pankaj..**. pankaj: aap kidhar se bhi karo.. chalega

Ma: aisa nahi hota perfection chahiye hota hai... **Nikhil stared her and he leave...**

...

So now what happens... **if you saw sajan re.. then i don't asked to you...** but who didn't they read about big surprise and drama in next...

 **Ya i know: you think about abhijeet...** sabra rakho, sabra ka fal mitha hota hai...

 **And don't assume that abhijeet introduced as father..**.. no... then he was? keep reading ... **bye from this copycat editor... :P**


	3. A messy INTRODUCTION

**Jod tod ke pariwar banaya, kahi se mata kahi se bahana ko laya, waqt ne bhi kya khub nachaya**

 **Par pada pyaar ki khatir karna, bibi hath se chuti varna... sajan re jhoot mat bolo..**

...

 **Ma still busy in her practice... Pankaj told daya about his role...**

Pankaj: to aap sab ka nam tak thik hai... ab aapke kam... kon kis feild me hai...vo batata hu?

Dr. Tarika: me to forensic me hi hu, mere liye vohi best hai

Rajat: or me bhi ek officer hu vo hi rahuga...

Daya: me police ban jau... mujhe police ke bare me sab knowledge hai...

Rajat laughed: to ab chor bhi police banne lage...

Kajal taunt rajat: agar police aise ho, to chor ko police hi banna padta hai...

Daya laughed: ye tumne 100 taka sahi bat ki hai meri bahan **and both share a clap..**.

Rajat: mera itna bada apman aaj tak kisi ne nahi kiya?

Daya: bahana me sach bolu to ye is feild ke sab log aise hi hai?

Kajal: ho... ye to sahi bat hai, ek rishwatkhor, ek ye bevkuf pankaj, sab namune ye Bombay ke cid team me hi hai kya? **And both laughed**

DR. Tarika: o hello, me bhi usi CID team ki taraf se work karti hu, or ye Bombay nahi hai, its calling Mumbai... not Bombay... sach me tum jese gawar log yahi bhar gaye ho, vo mata rani, ye ghunghat ki dukan, ye chor or tumhare jesi khatarnak aurat...

Shreya: he shani dev! Inse kahiye inke faltu ke jhagdo me mujhe beech me na laye...varna aap in par kahar ban kar tut padege...

Dr. Tarika hit her a pillow: kon shani dev.. bulao tumhare devta ko , me bhi dekhti hu, are acche accho se niptana aata hai mujhe?

Kajal: accha, aata hai to chal nipat ke bata **and she move a finger on her knife...**

Dr. Tarika: ye chaku... mujhse dur .. rakho... samjhe varna tumhe arrest...

Kajal: are tu zinda rahegi tab arrest karwayegi na?

Daya to rajat: kese police wale ho? Tumhare samne dhamkiya di ja rahi hai, tum kuch nahi kar rahe..

Rajat: police ko jab madad ke liye bulaya jata tabhi jati hai, bematlab ke pachdo me nahi padti... **and after some time, all involved in big argument**

...

 **ACP, sachin and purvi exit from airport and sat in taxi**

Sachin (in mind): sab kuch thik ho bus...

Purvi: yaha se kitna dur hai ghar

Sachin wiped his face: bus 10 min ka rasta... **purvi and acp was feeling exited...**

...

Pankaj: ye sab bus karo... hum sab log kam pe focus kare...

Ma: me kar to rahi hu, vese mujhe sabse pahle kisse milna chaiye, mere bête se, ya uske hone wale sasur se, ya meri bahu se?

Pankaj: are kisi se bhi milo, milna to 3no se hi hai... himmat hai to in logo ko chup karke dikhao

Ma: ye to mere liye chutkiyo ka kam hai, ek min... and she shout: sab shant ho jao varna eke k ko diwaro me chunwa diya jayega... seniko mere aadesh ka palan ho.. **. All stopped for a second and look toward her.**

then rajat shout: abe over acting ki dukan... apna muh band rakh, yaha tere koi senik nahi hai?

Daya: are vo ma bani hui hai or sapne me bhi ma se is tarah bat nahi karni chaiye samjhe ... **He hit rajat with a pillow...rajat bent and dr. Tarika hit by this pillow... Dr. Tarika threw a pillow toward him which was hit on kajal... and then pillow fight also started...**

Pankaj: kaha fus gaya me? Isse accha to me mithayi lene chale jata, ek-2 me bhi kha leta or Nikhil ko yaha rakhta...

...

 _ **After sometime,**_

 **Suddenly rajat remove a gun and fired in air, all stopped**

Rajat: ek min mera phone aa raha hai, sab chup raho...

Rajat picked phone: hello... kyaaa... little louder... sach me... kab... aaj... hurreyyyyyyyy and **he cut phone and hugged daya tightly**

Kajal: ek chor or police aise gale milege socha nahi tha

Daya: kya hua

Rajat: mera promotion or transfer ho gaya, ab mujhe aise tucche kam karne ki jarurat nahi hai to me ja raha hu bye...

Pankaj: are sir... aapne agreement sign kiya..

Rajat: oye ye agreement ka dar mujhe mat dikha... nahi to tum sab ko dhokhadhadi ke ilzam me jail dal duga samjhe, tum logo ke natak ko chalne de raha hu vo hi kafi hai samjhe **and he exit from the house and bumped with Nikhil..**

Nikhil: kaha ja rahe ho, vo log aane wale hai...

Rajat: are bhad me jaye tumhari family, mera promotion ho gaya me jar aha hu bye... taxi... ko ... are vo taxi yahi pe ruki, aaj ka din to sach me bahut accha hai... **and he ran toward taxi**

Nikhil ran behind him and shout: are bade bhaiya aap abhi nahi ja sakte

ACP: ye aate hi kiski aawaz sun li, ye bhi yahi pe hai kya? **Suddenly he bumped with rajat...**

Rajat to driver: bhaiya jaldi se navi Mumbai ki taraf chalo... jaldi...

Driver: kya bat hai ek ko utara, ek or grahak aa gaya, chalo... **and they leave**

...

 **Nikhil shocked to saw that ACP and sachvi stood in front of him.. ACP look toward taxi...**

ACP: sachin, ye tumhare bade bhaiya the...

Sachin: hmm.. and he confused

Acp: Nikhil iske piche bade bhaiya kahke bhaga na.. aap abhi nahi ja sakte... aisa konsa kam aa gaya tumhare bhai ko, jo itna jaldi me gaya...

Nikhil: vo kam... kam aa gaya jaruri.. mene to unhe rokne ki koshish ki.. par vo bole pahle kam,

ACP: tumse pucha... vese bhi tumhe kam ki value kya samajh aayegi... tumhara baap mera dost hai, nahi to abhi tak to kab ka nikal deta tumhe... vese aisa kya kam karte hai vo sachin... ki itna jaldi bhag ke jana pada.. jese koi doctor bhagta patient ki haalat bigdne par.. **Sachin look toward Nikhil...**

Nikhil: dr... doctor hi to hai... kya guessing power hai aapki...

ACP: are sachin tab to accha hai, subah se thodi becheni ho rahi, vo aata phir use dikhake solution puch luga...

Sachin: hmm? **Again he look toward nikhil**

Acp: hmmm kya? Haan...

Nikhil; ahhh.. are vo aap nahi dikha sakte unhe?

ACP: kyu tere rupaye ja rahe hai kya? Are apno ko hi to dikhauga... meri beti ka jeth hai vo...

Nikhil: are vo.. vo... and he think about tarika: lasho ke doctor hai...

ACP: kya? To aise bolo forensic doctor hai... aise kyu bola ki..

Purvi: are mere pyaare uncle? Aap kyu bahar khade hoke bahas kar rahe ho? Mujhe andar sabse milna hai..

ACP: sorry beta... ye iske karan... chalo andar... Nikhil tum ye saman leke ... **Nikhil ran immediately inside after thinking about inside condition...**

ACP: ye kam bolte hi pahle bhag jata, ab ye saman kon uthayega?

Sachin (in mind): ye aise kyu bhaga? Sab thik to hai na... (to ACP): me uthata hu... aap chalo, aaram se chalna..

ACP: kyu?

SAchin: nahi vo aapne kaha na abhi, subah se becheni ho rahi to...

Purvi: how cute... tumhe abhi se kitni parwah hai inki... **sachin smiled...**

...

 **Nikhil saw that all pillows was messy... and all was busy in argument...**

Nikhil shout: abe gadho, aa gaye hai vo log? Sab sahi karo jaldi... **all shocked and arranged all pillow and sofas... Nikhil help them...pankaj who was hide in a cornor because he think that Nikhil yelled him...all threw all cotton of pillows in that side...**

 **...**

 **ACP and sachvi entered, all was sat on sofa and busy in their activities...**

Ma: sachin beta, tum aa gaye, kitne dino se rah dekh rahi thi tumhari ye ma... **and she went toward ACP... sachin shocked and came in between of them...**

Sachin: ha ma... me aa gaya... kya karu kam me itna busy. kher ab kuch din yahi hu. **he hugged ma.**

Ma slowly: tum sachin ho **sachin nodded. purvi touched her feet..**.

Ma slowly to purvi: tum bhi plan me shamil ho?

Purvi (confused): konsa plan **sachin shocked..**.

Sachin: are ma ko mazak karne ki aadat hai... vo aise hi questions puchti hai ki kisi ke dil me kuch ho to bol de... vo movies me nahi dikhate?

Purvi laughed: o god... mujhe laga konse plan ki bat ho rahi hai

Sachin: ma ise aashirwad nahi dogi...

Ma: haa, kyu nahi, kush raho, sobhagyawati raho, shat: putro bhav,...

Kajal slowly to tarika: is jamane me 100 putra... baap re bechare bhai ki haalat bhi buri ho jayegi paida karte-2 is nakli bhabhi ki bhi... **both hide her laughed**

Shreya: he gauri maiya! Inse bolo ye Kesi bate kar rahi, vo unki hone wali bhabhi hai

Kajal: sorry.. vese iske to ek putra bhi nahi hona chahiye, ye hi samajh nahi aa rahi, iski aulad kya samajh me aayegi... **and tarika and kajal again hide her laugh...shreya stared both...**

ACP: vese sachin ye baki ke log kon hai, batao...

Nikhil: me batata hu?

ACP: tum kyu bataoge... sachin ka pariwar hai na... tum jao yaha se...

Sachin: me... me .. isme batane ki kya jarurat hai, sab yahi pe hai, meri bhabhiya, ma, bahan, bhai...

ACP: are kon kon hai. Inke nam kya hai, kam kya karte... ye sab malum to hona hi chahiye..

Sachin: hmmm vo to hai, vese ye apne muh se batayege... to jyada accha lagega... to sab.. **and he indicated to all...**

Ma: me ma hu, damini devi diwan...

ACP: aap se to mil chuke... baki log...

 **Dr. Tarika came and touched ACP feet:** me sachin ki badi bhabhi, dr. Tarika

ACP: tum doctor Ho.

Dr. Tarika: me forensic doctor hu...

ACP: are kya bat hai, pati patni dono same field me...

DR. Tarika: mere pati...kab mile aap unse.. vo to bhag gaye... **Nikhil stared her**

DR. Tarika: i mean abhi bhage emergency me...

ACP: ha malum hai, vo bahar hi mile humse, hum jis taxi me the, usi me gaye...

Shreya touched Acp feet: he ganesh bhagwan, inse kahiye hum choti bhabhi shreya

ACP: bhagwan kyu bolege beta, tum to bol rahi ho?

Nikhil: vo ye bhabhi directly bat nahi karti...sharmati bahut hai...

ACP: tum bhi bat mat karo...

Daya: me chota bhai, inspector daya...

ACP: are wah... konse department me ho, **DAYA think about rajat**

Daya: me CID team me hu, cid daya.. **and smile.. Nikhil shocked...**

ACP: kya sach me, matlab 1 or cid officer, me, sachin, purvi, or ye manhus Nikhil bhi CID me hi hai..

 **DAYA shocked and ran toward Nikhil (slowly):** ye log cid officer hai ?

Nikhil: kisne bola man se bolne ko, is pankaj ki to me...

Kajal: me hu kajal, sachin bhai ki bahan...

ACP: tum kya karti ho...

Kajal: are kisi ko koi bhi problem ho to batana phir, har problem ka solution hai mere pas.. ganv me to sab log mere pas hi bhag ke aate the... phir jo unhe parshan karta unhe accha sabak sikha deti thi...

purvi: matlab

Nikhil: are vo NGO me work karti hai, social worker...

ACP: sachin isko yaha se abhi dafa karo... tum yaha kam se aaye the na, ho gaya tumhara kam...

Purvi: wow, NGO, matlab ek tarah se sab log similar field me hi hai... hai na uncle...

ACP: vese sachin tumhare pitaji kaha hai?

Sachin: babuji kaha hai Nikhil?

Nikhil bite his tongue: vo bhul gaya **sachin shocked**

ACP: kya bhool gaye, pitaji kaha hai...

Nikhil: vo, me unhe batana bhool gaya ki aap log aane wale hai to vo to apne kisi dost se milne chale gaye..

ACP: accha hai tumse yahi umeed thi... vese ab baki ki bate fresh ho jate, phir lunch ke waqt karege, kitne dino bad ek pariwar ke hath ka khana khane ko milega.. mere to pet me abhi se chuhe kudne lag gaye...

ACP to Nikhil: ab chupchap kyu khade ho? Saman uthao or room ka rasta batao...

Nikhil: vo upper jo 2 room dikh rahe, vo ek aapka, or ek sachin sir or purvi ka... **Purvi and acp shocked**

Purvi with shy smile: mera or sachin ka ek room...

Nikhil: ha ab tum dono ki shadi hone wali hai to ek hi room...

ACp in anger: isne apni sab sharam bech khayi hai, abhi shadi hui nahi... purvi k liye alag room ka arrangement karo...

Kajal: do not worry bhai, jab tak shadi nahi hoti bhabhi mere room me rah jayegi...

Sachin: thank you...

Kajal: ab itta to chalta hai, (in mind): rahne ko jagah mil rahi yahi bahut hai... **Purvi and kajal leave for their room, and acp for him...**

...

Sachin: sale Nikhil mera baap kaha se lau ab me...

Shreya, who was thinking about something: ek min, he ganga maiya, in logo se puchiye, to kya ab hume in hatte katte aadmi ke sath ek kamre me rahna padega.. **. daya smile**

Nikhil: ha to, vo tumhara pati hai in logo ke samne,

Shreya hide her ears from her hands: nahiiiii, he sita maiya, ye dharti fat kyu nahi gayi, or me usme aapki tarah sama kyu nahi gayi?

Sachin: kese logo ko utha ke laya hai tu?

Nikhil: abe 2 din me kya tujhe brad pit Angelina joli jese actor lake du?

Sachin: vo to tu jindgi bhar me bhi nahi la sakta tha or ye bade bhaiya ka kya scene hai?

Nikhil: vo bhi bhag gaye... **sachin shocked.**..

Sachin: to ACP sir ke samne futne ki kya jarurat hi ki vo bade bhaiya hai... yar tune bura fasa diya

Ma: vese me ek bat kahu... ek or tension deni hai?

Sachin: kya?

Ma: vo khana yaha pe kon banayega...

Sachin: aap, ma hai to aap bhabhiyo ke sath banayegi..

Ma: mujhe khana banana nahi aata?

Sachin: **are, he look toward tarika and shreya**

Tarika: kya mujhe kya dekh rahe ho? Me din bhar lasho ke beech me rahti hu? ha agar salad banana ho to bolo, ek se bad k ek bana dugi... **sachin joined hands in front of her...**

Shreya: he anpurna ma, inse kah dijiye, mere pariwar me nokar khana banate the, shahi rajput the hum log, to mujhe kabhi khana banana ki jarurat nahi padi...

Sachin: are yaarrrrr.. ye aise shahi logo ko yaha utha ke kyu laya?

Daya: vese mere pas ek idea hai..

Sachin: bolo

Daya: mere pahchan ka ek tiffin center hai, bolo to udhar bat karu...

Nikhil: chalega

Sachin: kya chalega? Abhi vo log bahar aayege or dekhege kitchen me kuch bhi nahi ban raha tab...

Ma: me khana banane ki acting kar sakti hu...

Sachin: are yaar...

Kajal exit from room: to bhai, bhabhi nahane gayi, bolo ab...

Sachin: khana banana aata?

Kajal laughed: mazak kar rahe ho? Logo ki chatni bana sakti, par sabjiyo ki nahi...

Daya: soch lo, ab tumhare pas koi tarika nahi... vo khana bahut accha banata hai...

Sachin: hmmm thik hai, par kisi ko bhi shaq nahi hona chahiye, or dhyan rakhna purvi bhul ke bhi kitchen ki taraf bhi na jaye...

...

sachin: to ab mere pitaji ka kya karu? Tum logo me se kisi ke pitaji hai?

Kajal: me khud mere bap ke karan hi ghar se bhag ke aayi

Shreya: he rudra! Inse kah dijiye hamare pitaji aise kam nahi karte..

Tarika: mere dad yaha nahi rahte...

Ma: mere pitaji ko bulane ke liye swarg jana padega

Daya: hehe..narak me bhi ho sakte vo vese isse accha to mere bapu ko bula lo..

Sachin: kaha hai vo..

Daya: jail me 4 khoon ke ilzam me, jamanat deke chudwa lo...

Sachin yelled: abe yaaaaaaar?

Daya: me khana lene jata hu... **and he leave**

Nikhil: ab tu chilayega to ACP sir abhi niche aa jayege,

Suddenly pankaj exit from cornor: yar dum ghut raha hai ab in takiyo se... **and all shocked.. he was fully covered with cotton**

Sachin: ab ye kon hai

Nikhil: tu yaha chupa hua hai, ye kamina cid pankaj, isi ne help ki meri... pankaj cleaned all cotton and then he trying to remove cotton on his face... **suddenly kajal stopped him**

Kajal: are mil gaya bapu, bhai isko nakli dadi much laga dete hai...

Sachin: hmmmm.. idea to mast hai...

Pankaj: kya idea... me koi bap nahi banne wala...

Kajal remove her knife: banega ya nahi? **Pankaj scared**

Pankaj: ok... ban jauga...ise dur rakho...

Sachin: kya bat hai... tumne to ek jhatke me ready kar diya

Nikhil: vese agar tu soch rahi ki ye sab karne se paise jyada milge to bhul ja..

Kajal: abe me nahi chahti ki bhanda abhi fut jaye, nahi to phir se ghar ke liye bhatko... vese ek din to ye bhanda futna hi hai... **sachin and Nikhil both was shivered...**

Nikhil: abe shubh shubh bol...

Sachin: are ab chodo ab bap bhi mil gaya... ab bus bade bhai ko paida kar do...

Ma yelled: gustakh teri aisa bolne ki himakat kese hui... mene contract acting k liye sign kiya, aise ghatiya kamo k liye nahi...

Sachin: are mera kahne ka matlab... bade bhaiya ko dund do... ab khush

Ma: to aise bolo...mujhe dara diya tha...

Nikhil: jyada to aap dara rahi hai...

Sachin: ab jao khane ki acting shuru kar do... nahi to pakka aaj hi bhanda phutega... **And tarika kajal and ma leave for the kitchen..**

Sachin to shreya: ab tumhe alag se kahna padega

Shreya: he sarswati maiya! Inse kah dijiye hum anjan mard ke sath ek kamre me nahi rahege...

Nikhil: are yaaarrr...

Sachin: accha thik hai, jab sab so jaya karege... tab usko dusre kamre me bhej dege, ab khush. **.shreya smiled and leave...**

...

hohoho... santa coming ... so marry christmas in advance

 **thanks all to review...**

 **Guest123: dont worry... study come first, and ya i update soon many OS or SS on nirvi and other couple too... it will after some more time...**

 **...**

 **aashi- ya but ab daya bhi police ban gaya... enjoy this... and ya in future he solved case too... LOLz**

 **...**

 **mansi: ya raju was father in sajan re... but in this little change... but you guess right... its pankaj... par vo chalega hamesha nikhil ke ishare pe hi... so its equal...**

...

abhijeet kaha ho bade bhai.. pariwar musibat me hai... please come soon... ya in next chapter... abhijeet entered in this house...

...

sorry again... because of health issue... i can't update my story on regular basis... but i will tried that i will update each chapter in 2-3 days... good bye...


	4. family hunt completed

Purvi: sachin me ready hu, kuch help kar deti hu kitchen me sabki...

Sachin shout: nahi koi jarurat nahi hai

Purvi: chilla kyu rahe ho? Aakhir me bhi ab is family ka hissa hone wali hu to problem kya hai?

Sachin: nahi tum kitchen me nahi ja sakti...

Purvi: kyu?

Sachin (after thinking): kyu matlab... are jab se aayi ho family family, hum logo ki sagai hui hai... or mujhe to tum time hi nahi de rahi ho.

Purvi: shadi ke bad full time aapka hi rahega... abhi family ko to samajh lu...

Sachin became naughty: shadi ke bad... are log to shadi ke pahle hi kitne programs bana lete hai ek dusre ke sath time spend karne ke... **and he tried to hugged purvi**

Purvi blushed: sachin abhi ye sab... nahi... agar uncle aa gaye to kya sochege... me kitchen me...

Sachin: are sochne do... jo sochna hai **(in mind):** agar tum kitchen me chali gayi to pakka vo bahut kuch sochege... **he hugged purvi tightly...**

 **Daya entered with food. Kajal also exit from room and saw daya entered home. she shout:** abe bhaiiiii... dekh ke...

 **Sachin and purvi both seprated with jerked, daya hide after saw purvi...**

Sachin: kya hai chilla kyu rahi ho? **Kajal indicated him to see behind door**

Kajal: vo... me kah rahi thi ki... ki... dekh ke ... abhi ma, bapuji, uncle koi bhi aa gaya to... ye sab karna hai to room me jao... kyu bhabhi.. **.purvi blushed more and ran toward her room...**

Sachin: thank you yar... aaj to bacha liya... **(to daya):** chote bhaiya aa jao bahar... or jaldi se kitchen me bhago... **daya ran toward kitchen with food... Nikhil also entered with bapuji (pankaj)...**

Nikhil intentionally yelled: sachin me bapuji ko leke aa gaya hu.. unke dost ke yaha se...

 **ACP who heard, exit from his room... and all family too...**

ACP: to itna chillane ki kya jarurat hai.. ye bat tum shanti se bhi kah sakte ho...

 **Purvi also exit from room and touched pankaj's feet... pankaj move backside.**

Pankaj: ye kya kar rahi ho? Me itna bada nahi hu... **purvi and acp shocked... Nikhil pinched pankaj**

Nikhil: vo bapuji ko pasand nahi ki ghar ki bahu betiya unke per chuye... unka kahna hai betiya- bahuye laxmi ke saman hoti hai to unko paav nahi chuna chahiye... dur se hi aashirwad le lena chahiye...

ACP: kya vichar hai aapke... hone wale samdhiji... agar sab saas sasur aapke jese ho jaye to desh se apradh hi khatam ho jayege... aap jese log... par aap is jese insan ko kese sahan kar sakte **and he indicated toward Nikhil**

Bapuji: are ye to hamara pakka dost hai... **ACP and sachin shocked...**

sachin: sir vo Nikhil mera dost hai isi karan pitaji bhi use vesa hi samjhke mante hai... or uska bhi dhyan mere jese hi rakhte.

ACP: kher chodo, khana ban gaya kya, aaj sab log sath me bethke khana khayege... phir me soch raha hu ki... daya ke sath jake... CID office or forensic lab ka ek chakkar laga ke aau... **all shocked...**

DAYA: nahiiiiii... aap nahi ja sakte mere sath...

ACP: kyu?

Sachin: sir mene pahle hi kaha na.. vo mere pariwar ka siddhant hai kam ke waqt kam, or family time ke waqt...

ACP: sorry... me bhool gaya... phir kabhi chaluga tumhare sath... thik hai... **daya nodded...**

 **...**

 **After some time, food served on dining table... after dinner**

ACP: hmmm itna accha khana... maza aa gaya aaj to...

Daya: dekha mene bola tha na... khana itna mast hoga ki...

Sachin: are bhaiya, aap ko to kesa bhi khana ho sab accha lag jata hai... ab hum log yahi par bethege kya, chalo utho sabhi...

ACP: vese sach me ab to me chahta hu ki purvi ko bhi aisa khana banana aa jaye, aap log sikha doge na use...

Ma: hmm par uske liye hume dhabe wale se bat karni padegi ... **ACP and purvi shocked**

Kajal: maaaaaaa... phir se mazak... kabhi to saf bola karo na...

ACP: matlab...

SACHIn: matlab... vo me... vo ma khud ko dhaba wala hi kahti hai... kya hai sab log kam me itne busy ki jab chahe tab uth kea ate hai, khana khate hai.. or chale jate hai... to ma kahti hai ki me ek dhabe wale ki tarah hu... 24 ghante ready...

ACP laughed: sach me ek ma ko sabka intzar hi karna padta hai... vese aapki ye shikayat me dur kar deta hu samdhan ji, kal se hum sab log ek sath khana khayege... uske bad sab apne kam pe jayege...

Ma: to kal bhi aap isi dhabe ka khana khayege...

Sachin: sir vo ma ghar ko...

ACP: are samjah gaya sachin... sach me sachin tumhari ma bahut mazakiya hai

kajal and tarika pulled ma... **shreya picked plates...**

Tarika: ma hume kitchen ka bacha hua kam bhi to karna hai na... chalo

Purvi: me bhi chalti hu...

Kajal: nahi aap kya karegi jake...

Ma: ha vo abhi humne dabbe uthaye **kajal interrupted**

Kajal: ma chalo naaaa. **And she secretly show her knife...**

Ma slowly: gundi... tujhe to me bad me sabak sikhaugi

Tarika: ma bhi kai bar to mazak ki sab had cross kar deti hai... tum chalo room me, hum tumhara sab saman arrange kar dete hai, chalo devrani sahiba...

Purvi: are ma, vese kal ghar me sirf gents ka khana banana rahega...

Ma: kyu? Tumhe khana accha nahi laga...to dusre dha...

Kajal with little loud voice: aap kuch kah rahi thi bhabhi

Purvi: ma khana sach me bahut accha hai, par kal karwa choth hai to... me bhi ye vrat rakhugi or aap sab log to rakhte hi hoge...

Tarika: karwa choth... ha... haa rakhte hai na...

Shreya slowly: he kanha ji, bina pati ke karwa choth... kaha fas gayi me...

Ma: me or vrat...

Purvi: kyu... aap nahi...

kajal: are vo ma kah rahi hai.. ma to vrat sal me 10 mahine hi rakhti hai to ye vrat konsi badi bat hai... kyu ma...

ma slowly: gundi, daku, chudel... tujhe to abhi karagar me band karwa dena chahiye...

daya: ek min, iska matlab kal mere liye koi vrat rakhega... kitni khushi ki bat hai... pahli bar...

ACP: pahli bar matlab...

nikhil: vo... inki sahdi ko abhi 1 saal bhi nahi hua hai na... matlab...

ACP: kya... par sachin tumne to pichle 1-dedh sal se koi chutti nahi li.. to tum inki shadi me nahi...

Sachin: hmmm. Vo ... sir...

Nikhil: sir vo us waqt vo drugs dealer ko pakdne gaye the, usi waqt hi in logo ki shadi thi... par us gang ko bhi pakdna jaruri tha... isliye sir ne duty ke aage shadi ko chod diya...

ACP: tumhe koi kuch bolne ko nahi bolta to bhi...

babuji: ab vo hamara beta apne muh se apni tariff kese kare, isiliye ye bol raha...

ACP: baat to sahi hai aapki... vese sachin tum sach me duty ke liye... mene sach me apni beti ke liye heera dunda hai heera... **sachin look toward all...**

ACP: to thik hai kal ghar ki ladies khana nahi khayegi to hum log kese kha sakte... hum log bhi bhookhe rahege...

Pankaj (in mind): are me to khan eke bina ek ghante bhi nahi rah sakta.. ab kya karu..

Pankaj: ji samdhi ji, vese bhi kal hume to din bhar ek mandir ke utsav me shamil hona hai to... hum to rat me hi aayege, din bhar bhagwan ka bhajan karege...

Ma to acp: par aap kiske liye karwa choth karege...

ACP: are me aise hi kuch nashta kar luga, aap log kal mehnat mat karna...

Ma: mehnat to aaj bhi nahi ki thi... **all family stared her**

Tarika: haa.. khana banae me kesi mehnat...

Ma: me bhi to vohi kah rahi thi... **kajal tried to hide her anger...**

ACP: or sachin, kal tumhare bade bhai ko bhi kah dena ki itna kam ke liye pagalpan jaruri nahi,, ghar me hi rahe, aakhir tarika bh ito vrat rakhegi na...

Tarika (in mind): pati ke ate pate nahi, or uspar vrat rakhna,, o god bacha lena...

Sachin: jee sir... vese ab aap aram kijiye, phir sham ko bat karte...

ACP: thik hai... **he leave and Tarika, shreya and purvi also leave**

 **...**

Sachin: ma, bus itne bade-2 bum mat fekiye ki border par hi nahi pahuch paye... are kum se kum shadi to ho jane do meri...

Kajal: pata nahi, ye aisi ma ko kaha se utha ke laya hai, uncle sach hi kahte kisi kam ka nahi hai ye,

Nikhil: o hello, pahli bat is ghar me meri wajah se tum ho, or dusri bat, inhe me nahi ye pankaj laya hai,

Ma: par mene teri permission li thi...

Sachin: are ab in bato ko chodo bade bhai ka intzam karo yar... mar jayege nahi to... itne jhoot sale jindgi bhar nahi bole hoge jitney in 2-3 din me bol liye... kya karu yar...

Nikhil: pyar or jung me sab jayaj hai mere dost...

Sachin: are usi karan to ye sab sahan kar raha hu, ab ek request or hai, ab in ma ko din bhar ACP sir ke samne mat aane dena, aaj ke liye bahut dose de diye inhone...

Kajal: ok, uski jimmedari meri..

Ma: sach me tere bap ne bhi tujhe isliye choda hoga,, jab dekho tab dhamkati hai...

Kajal: abe mere bap ne mere ko nahi, mene usko choda hai, samjhi... **and both leave**

 **After that, The day was over with discussion of marriage...**

...

 _ **In morning,**_

 **ACP reading newspaper,**

Sachin: sir aap itni jaldi uth ggaye,

ACP: ab roz ki aadat badalti nahi, vese tumhare bade bhaiya aa gaye...

Sachin: aa gaye, kaha pe... **and he look toward every side.**

ACP: are me tumse puch raha hu, aa gaye kya vo?, kal mere sone tak to aaye nahi the

Sachin: hmmm... aa gaye hoge... vo kal me bhi din bhar ki thakan ke karan so gaya to malum nahi... abhi dekh ke aata hu... **and he leave...**

 **...**

 **Sachin entered a room, and saw that nikhil was sleeping... sachin kicked him...**

Nikhil: kya hai be..

Sachin: ale meri neend udi hui hai or tu chain se so raha hai... bade bhaiya ko dundne ja...

Nikhil: aisa karte ACP sir ko bol dete emergency me unhe 2-3 din ke liye out of town jana pad gaya, tab tak hum log us rajat jese dikhne wale insan ko dund lege...

Ma also entered room: mene tumhari pareshani dur kar di...

Sachin and nikhil shocked: kya kar diya aapne...

Ma: mene kah diya ki vo bal katwane or dadi much banvane nai ke pas gaya hai, bus abhi aadhe ghante me aata hi hoga

Both: aadha ghanta... abe kaha se layege aadhe ghante me... **both stared ma,,** ,

Sachin: ye kajal kaha gayi, inhe bandke rakhne ko bola tha na...

Ma: vo to ghode bech ke so rahi hai... subah subah to uske bina jeene do...

Sachin: or aap bhi hume subah-2 to jeene do, kyu bemaut mar rahi ho?

MA: ek to tumhari madad ki... upper se...

Nikhil: aap mat karo... **and both leave.**

...

 **Daya was exited entered his so called room and start combing on his hair...**

 **Shreya exit from bathroom and saw daya in his room and screamed...**

Shreya: hey ma bhawani, inse puchiye ye hamare room me kya kar rahe...

Daya: are subah to isi room me aauga, vese aaj me bahut khush hu, kyuki koi pahli bar mere liye vrat rakh raha hai...

Shreya: hey shambhu nath, mene kisi ke liye vrat nahi rakha **and she open a bag, remove biscuit from it.. and eat in front of daya...**

Daya shocked: ye kya tum mujhe mar dena chahti ho?

Shreya: hey madan gopal, hum koi inki patni nahi jo hamare khane se inko kuch nuksan ho jaye...

Daya: are haan, ye to mene socha nahi, phir bhi... tum chaho to mujhe pati man sakti ho... **Shreya stared him and exit from room...**

...

ACP: 2 ghante hone ko aaa gaye sachin, tumhare bhaiya abhi tak nahi aaye...

Sachin: ha vo aate hi hoge, aaj vo saloon pe bhid bahut hogi... aate hi hoge bus abhi...

Sachin (in mind): nikhil ko koi mil hai ya nahi...

Pankaj in babuji getup : accha to me chalta hu... namste...

Sachin: are babuji... ACP sir ko bhi mandir leke jaiye, vo yaha ghar pe bore ho jayege... kum se kum is bahane bhagwan ko thoda bahut yad hi kar lege...

Pankaj: me...me abhi nahi ... abhi me... bahar...ye bor...

Sachin: please babuji leke jaiye na... **and he stared him...**

Pankaj: chaliye samdhi ji... **and both leave...and nikhil entered with sad face..**

 **...**

Sachin: kya hua, tu itni jaldi kyu aa gaya, mila kya koi...

Nikhil: us din kismet acchi thi jo fatafat sab log mil gaye... aaj to sala dusre stop pe gaya, or kisi ne meri pocket hi kat li..

Kajal laughed: ek police wale ki pocket bhi kat gayi

Sachin: itni der se uthti ho tum...

Kajal: dekho, sone pe mera koi control nahi, baki kuch bhi karwa lo, kar lugi...

Nikhil: khana banake dikha...

Kajal: khana bhi nahi, or kuch

Nikhil: bade bhaiya ko bula ke bata...

Kajal boiled in anger: or kuch... **doorbell ranged...**

Sachin: abe darwaja khula hua h, to bhi ghanti... or tum dono chup kar do thodi der... **Sachin went toward door nikhil and kajal followed him...**

 **A man stood there:** namste me pas kea ashram se aaya hu.. vo hai na... aanganwadi nam ka bal aashram... vaha se.. vo is bar ye banglow ko khula dekha to socha yaha se kuch donation mil jata to...

Nikhil: abe sale... yah ape pahle hi tension hai or tum jese log donation ke nam pe or pareshan karne aa jate ho, aage hi subah se loot rahe hai log, tu or lutne aaya hai, bhaag yaha se... **Daya saw toward all and went toward them**

Man: dekhiye ye ghatiya bhasha me mujhse bat mat kijiye, mujhe aisi bhasha bilkul pasand nahi, agar mana karna ho to saf saf bol do...

Daya **slowly to kajal:** vese ye thoda thoda us lalchi police jesa nahi lag raha...

Kajal: are haan re... arre sachin bhai isko kahi bhagane ki jarurat nahi, inko to dan dena chahiye... darwaje se kabhi kisi ko nirash nahi lotana chahiye...

Nikhil: tere bap ne sab arrangement karwaye hai dan dharma ke...

Kajal: abe oye... tune bola tha na bade bhai ko dund ke la... leke aa gayi... sachin bhai iska chehra to dekho.. usi police se match karta hai.. or ye bade bhai jese sharif bhi lag raha...

Sachin **look carefully that man:** are mene us bade bhai ko to dekha nahi gor se... par tu bol rahi to risk le sakta...

Daya: are mene dekha hai.. ye uske jesa hi lag raha hai...

Nikhil: are rahne de, kuch gadbad kar dega to...

Sachin: abe to ye sab konse manze hue log hai... ab itne log sahi to ek or sahi... aap andar aaiye na... aapko pure sal bhar ka donation de duga me... please...

Man: me aapki bato ko samajh nahi pa raha hu...

Sachin: are aap aaiye to sahi sab samjhate hai... **and they all leave for a room...**

...

 **Sachin and nikhil told all about them..**

Man: nahi aise kisi se jhoot bolkar fasana bahut galat hai, me abhi aap logo ka sach is ghar ke malik ko bata deta hu...

Sachin: areeee... ek min... sochlo, tumhe apne aasharam ke liye jagah jagah jake daan mangne ki jarurat nahi... or kisi ka ghar tod ke konsi khushi mil jayegi aapko

Man: thik hai, to me aapka sach nahi batauga, par me aap logo ka sath bhi nahi duga... me chalta hu... **Suddenly tarika entered, who was boiled in anger**

Tarika: bus bahut ho gaya sachin, apni bibi ko samjha lo, ek to subah se kuch khaya nahi, or subah se mere sath ghume ja rahi hai... ek min ke liye nahi chod rahi...

vo ma or shreya in dono ne to daba daba kar kha liya, me bhooki mar rahi hu... or aisa hi chalta raha to me to rat ko bhi bhooki mar jaugi,

mera pati bhi nahi aaya... or purvi ke samne to kuch khana to dur, pani pine se bhi dar lagta... usko karwa choth ka kuch jyada hi shok chad gaya hai... abhi vo bathroom me gayi or me bhag kar yaha aayi hu samjhe... jaldi kuch karo...

Kajal: abe pagal, vo bathroom gayi thi to dod ke pahle kuch khana chaiye tha ya yaha aana chahiye tha.,.

Tarika: vese bat to sahi... par ab to vo nikal bhi jayegi... me kya karu... mere pati ko to leke aao kum se kum, nahi to aaj rat ko kuch bhi nahi khane ko milega...

Nikhil: ye raha tumhara pati... vese kya nam bataya tumne...

Man: pati, kon pati, me kisi ka pati nahi, me brahachari hu, aurat ke bare me sochna mere liye paap hai,

Tarika stared him: o bhaisahab... to mujhe bhi shok nahi hai aap jese insan ko mera pati banae ka... par yaha pe ye sab is pariwar ke liye karna pad raha hai, varna ladke to mere liye line me khade hai...

Daya: me samjhau inhe...

Sachin: kar lo tum bhi try kar lo...

Daya: mujhe dekho.. bhai... jo bhi nam hai aapka.. me bechara ek chor.. is mahan pariwar ne mujhe sharan di, police se bachaya, mujhe rozi roti di... ab tum socho, tumhare aasharam ke baccho ko kal ko padne ke liye paisa nahi milega, bhar pet khana nahi milega, shok pure karne ke liye khilone nahi milege, to vo sab bhi meri tarah chor ban jayege... or meri tarah police se bhagte phirege, or phir vo sab log aapko galiya dege... aapkko aacha lagega...

Man: nahi...

Daya: to phir... ab suno, aaj ye kam karoge to tumhe paise milege, baccho ke liye khilone, khana milega, acchi padayi milegi or phir vo bacche pad likh ke kuch banege tab... tab vo hi bacche aapka gungan gayege, aapko aadrash manege... ab soch lo bade bhaiya, aapko konsi jindgi chahiye...

Man: par jhoot bolna paap hai, khud bhagwan ne aisa kaha hai...

Daya: are bhagwan ne to ye bhi kaha hai ki kisi ke bhale ke liye jhoot bola jaye to vo jhoot jhoot nahi hota...

Man: ha vo bhi hai...

Daya: to itna kyu soch rahe ho? Tumhare baccho ki bhalayi ke liye... bus 2-3 mahino ki bat hai, or karna kuch bhi nahi... bade bhaiya banker aaram se rahna hai, is ghar me... bade bhai ki tarah bate karna... bus... 2-3 mahino bad game khatam... or hum sab log apne apne raste...

Man after thinking: vese to ye sab galat hai, par aashram ke baccho ke liye me ye sab karne ke liye taiyar hu...

Sachin hugged daya: phli bar kuch kam aaye tum...

Daya: accha khana kon laya...

Kajal: thik hai dusri bar...

Daya: accha chota bhai kon bana...

Nikhil: abe man liya tum mahan ho... bus... vese bade bhaiya aapka nam kya hai... ACP sir ko abhi tak aapka nam nahi bataya...

Man: ji me abhijeet ... abhijeet shrivastav... or ha ek bat or... me taiyar hu... par jis din mujhe laga ki mujhe yah kam chod dena chaiye, me chala jauga... or ha **he look toward tarika:** ghar ki ladkiyo or aurato (ladies) se kah dijiyega mujhse 2 kadam ki duri pe hi rahiyega...

 **Tarika stared him, she went toward him... she count 2 step.** tarika: 2 kadam ki duri itni si hi hai... according to forensic language... itna chalega...

Abhijeet shivered: dekhiye 2 kadam ki duri se mera matalb... thoda dur rahiye,

Tarika: ye to aise kanp raha jese me iske sath kuch kar dugi... aise insan ke sath kese rahugi...

Kajal: abe teri problem kya hai... pahle wala chipkata tha to problem thi, ye nahi chipkata to problem hai... pati nahi tha tab bol rahi thi pati lao pati lao... ab jab aa gaya to iske sath kese rahugi... tere ko aaj ka vrat todna hai na... **tarika nodded...**

Kajal: to sahan kar le ise... **tarika making her mouth and leave..**.

Sachin: ab sabse pahle us ma ko bula ke lao... vo nahi to ACP sir ke samne kuch bomb fod degi... sabse pahle unse hi milwa dete hai...

Nikhil: ha ye thik rahega.. me bula ke lata hu... **and he leave**

...

 **So how it...**

 **Big brother entered... but confusion still going on... will acp recognized big brother?...**

...

Anyway family hunt complete... so now are you ready for marriage ceremony... no no...

Marriage is so far... first few troubles blocked the all roots...

 **What if kajal become a problem for all... read and enjoy the new segment...**

...

THANKS ALL FOR REVIEWS... I KNOW ITS LATE update... BUT I TRIED MY BEST.. SORRY FOR THIS...


	5. unique karwa choth

_**I know again late update... please sorry and happy New Year to all...**_

 _ **Don't worry i complete it.. ya sometime i update late...**_

 **...**

 **Mansi:** ya mansi ending is always happy... lolz...

 **...**

 **Till date:** sachin and purvi was engaged. Nikhil find sachin's fake family. big brother ran last moment and they replaced abhijeet on big brother post...

 **...**

 **Now**

sachin and nikhil intro abhijeet in front of ma.. as usual she has may doubt but sachin and nikhil solved all doubt inside the room...

 **sachin: sab samajh aa gaya, ab aap bahar kuch bhi aisa mat bolna jisse hum log fas jaye...**

 **ma: me kaha kuch bolti hu...**

 **kajal: aap to gau mata ke jesi sidhi hai na**

 **sachin: chalo ab yaha se... chalte... ACP sir bade bhaiya ka puche usse pahle..**

 **...**

All exit from room..

 **ACP: sahin, kaha ho...me abhi tumhare kamre me hi aa raha tha..**

 **Ma: accha hua aap nahi aaye, nahi to hum log musibat me fas jate** all shocked and shivered

 **ACP with wide eyes: kesi musibat**

 **Kajal: vo bus ... vo uncle... vo kya hai room ke darwaje ke upper ki ghadi (watch)... vo vo abhi abhi giri thi to aap andar aate to aapko bematlab lag jati or aise me musibat hi hoti...**

 **Sachin: are shubh shubh bolo vese ye sab chodo...vo aap jaldi aa gaye...**

 **Ma slowly: ghadi kaha giri, mujhe to dikhi nahi, me dekh ke aati hu abhi...**

 **Nikhil held her hand: are aap bahar nikli tab giri... mere uper... abhi yahi raho chupchap...**

 **ACP: are sachin vo mujhe vaha mandir me bore ho raha tha..vo abhi bhagwan ke bhajan or... kabhi kiye nahi to... or tumhare pitaji to pandito k sath hi busy the, pata nnahi kaha gaye mujhe dikhe hi nahi... to mene vaha ek pandit ko bataya or aa gaya...**

 **Sachin: ok... ye babuji bhi na.. kher chodo ye rahe bade bhaiya, aap nahi mile na...** Sachin drag abhijeet, who was hide behind all.

Abhijeet joined hand and he was feeling nervousness...

 **ACP look continually him: ye .. kal to ye mujhe thoda alag dikh rahe the...**

 **nikhil: are sir, ab vo ab nai ke pas jake aaye hai, shaving, hair cut karwa kea aye , or muche mundwa di hai, to alag lag rahe...**

 **ACP: sach me... aisaa kuch hai... pata nahi, meri aankhe kabhi dhokha nahi deti... mujhe aisa kyu..**

 **SAchin: sir vo aap sirf ekbar mile ...or safar ki thakan bhi thi... 2 sec. Me jyada acche se nahi dekh paye hoge...**

 **Ma: or vo bhaga bhi itni tez, aap use kaha acche se dekhe hoge...acche se dekhte to...shayd aapko sach jhoot pahchan aa jata...** ACP confused... kajal saw her eyes to ma... purvi shreya and tarika also came hall...

 **Acp: ho sakta hai, aapki bate thodi dimag ke upper se... kher vese beta kesa chal rah tumhara forensic ka kam, kitni lasho ko check kiya... are bhai mene to tumhara nam bhi nahi pucha...** Abhijeet heard "lash" and he shivered... and look toward all... he started murmured hanuman chalisa...

 **ACP: kya hua ye aise behave kyu kar rahe hai...**

 **nikhhil: vo bade bhaiya ne aaj ... aaj mon vrat liya hai... vo bhabhi ne unke liye karwa choth to... vese inka nam abhijeet hai...**

 **ACP: tum mon vrat kyu nahi lete ho, is pariwar ke har bat me tumhe bolna jaruri hai...thik hai abhijeet kal bate karege..**

 **Ma: mon vrat, ye room me to abhi bol raha tha.. ACP shocked...**

 **Kajal tightly held her hand from behind: maaaaa, abhi 3 baze se mon vrat shuru hua hai na... aap hi ne to bola, muhurt dekh ke ... to bhaiya to aapki hi bat mante na...**

 **Ma: vese samdhiji aapki is beti ki shadi ho jaye na, to ek ladka dekh ke iski shadi bhi karwa dena, meri beti badi sayani ho gayi hai..**.acp want to talk somthink but suddenly...

 **Kajal yelled: kis mai ke lal ki himmat hai jo mujhse shadi kare...** acp and all move away from her...

 **Sachin: bus bahna, sir vo ye bhi na.. shadi ke nam se hi thoda ghabrati hai, to aisi bate... sir bura mat manna...**

 **ACP: koi bat nahi.. me samajhta hu, vo shadi ka nam sunke... itne din pariwar me rahi... accha hai. Abhi nahi jab bhi kabhi hoga samdhan ji me vada karta hu, aapki beti ke liye heera dund ke lauga..**.ma smiled, kajal stared her... purvi also meet abhijeet... and abhijeet move 2 step behind..

 **Tarika (slowly) to shreya: mene kaha tha na 2 kadam ki duri...**

 **Shreya: he prabhu, aapne inko kitna bhagyawan banaya jo aisa aadmi mila, ek vo, mujhe to unki surat bhi pasand nahi...**

 **Tarika: hmm kitna mazakiya hai vo, iske jitna darpok to nahi...**

 **Kajal slowly: tum dono chup karogi, uncle yahi pe hai...**

 **ACP: vese ek bat to hai, itne sare logo ke beech tumhari shadi ka alag hi maza rahega...**

 **Sachin look toward all and nodded with sad face...**

 **ACp: bus ab aaj ka ye karwa choth ka vrat ho jaye phir kal se shadi ki taiyariya shuru kar dege, mene fready ko bhi bula liya, suna hai vaha koi honhar officer ka transfer ho gaya hai, inspector rajat nam hai uska... abhi fready ka phone aaya...** all shocked...

 **Ma: are usko udhar hi jana tha to yahi pe rahta... yah ape hi aapke sath kam karta...**

 **ACP: aapka matlab, aap janti hai use...**

 **Ma: ha vo jo aapse...**

 **nikhil: ha sir hum jante hai, vo pahle idhar ki branch me hi the to...**

 **ACP: tum phir... daya bhi idhar ki branch me hi hai, phir to milte hi hoge usse... kesa hai vo...**

 **Daya: are pucho mat, ek no. Ka lalchi hai...** sachin shocked

 **Tarika: or chipku bhi...**

 **Kajal: or khadus bhi...**

 **ACp: are bap re phir uske sahare bureau chodna sahi rahega...**

 **Sachin: are sir ye sab mazak kar rahe hai... accha officer hai... aise hi thode na promotion hua hoga... vo bahut jyada friendly hai hum log to...**

 **ACp: sach me tum logo ne to dara hi diya, phir me fready se kah deta hu ki vo aa jaye.. me abhi aaya use phone karke..** and he leave...

 **Sachin: purvi tum bhi subah s bhookh ho, thodi der aaram karo...**.purvi smile and nodded...

 **Purvi: tarika bhabhi, shreya bhabhi hum log list bana le shadi ki shoping ki...**

 **Tarika (in mind): shreya ne kha liya hai khana, isko leke jao na.. mujhe hi kyu?... o god itni der to bina khaye kabhi ahi rahi... kaha fas gayi me...**

 **Purvi: kya hua bhabhi, chale...**

 **Tarika: ha ha chalo na, me kaha mana kar rahi hu?** they leave...

 **Sachin: kya jarurat thi rajat ki burai karne ki, are uski inquiries nikalwali or usne sach bak diya to, aage hi imandari ka bhoot sawar hai ACp sir pe...**

 **Kajal: hum to jo sach hai vo bole**

 **Abhijeet: maf karna par aap sab log itne jhoot bol kese rahe hai...**

 **Kajal: o bade bhaiya, aapka mon vrat hai fasao mat...**

 **Abhijeet: vo bhi aapne hi bola tha mene nahi...**

 **Kajal: are aapke liye mon vrat rakhna jyada aasan rahega, jhoot bolne se to yahi accha hai ...**

 **Abhijeet: ha yahi thik rahega, vese mujhe abhi aashram jane ko milega...**

 **Nikhil: ek bar badi bhabhi apna karwa choth ka vrat tod de uske bad thodi der ke liye ja sakte ho...**

 **Abhijeet: vese ye lash ka kya ...**

 **Sachin: are ha isko ye to bata do, aap forensic doctor ho, lasho ko examine karne wale,**

 **Abhijeet: kyaaaaaaa... aisa kam or me... nahi me ye kam nahi kar sakta**

 **Ma: to tumhe konsa sach me yah kam karna hai, bus acting karke sambhalna hai mere jese, abhi tak apne shandar abhinay se kisi ko shaq bhi nahi hone diya...** all stared her...

 **Kajal: aap nahi rahti to hum sabki aadhi tension km rahti..**

 **Daya: jane do choti bahna, job hi hai ma hai, ab mil gayi to...**

 **Ma: ye akela hi samjhdar hai tum sab logo me, bhagwan tumhari har manokamna puri kare...**

 **Daya: are wah maji, meri to ab bus ek hi manokamna hai, ab shadi karke ghar basau... or aapko dadi banau... par un sabke liye shreya ko ha karna jaruri hai na...** daya smiled, all stared daya and leave from there

 **Daya: kya hua mene aisa kya bola..**

 **Ma: vo bhagwan ki pujarin tum jese chor ko apna pati banayegi nahi na... kher phir bhi ye jhooti ma tumhe jhoota aashirwad to de hi sakti, bhagwan kare tumhari jhooti bibi apne jhoote pati ko sacha pati manne lag jaye... jisse tumhara ye jhoota rishta, jhoota na rahe... and she leave..**

 **Daya: ye ma kya bol ke gayi... kuch samajh nahi aaya, par job hi bola hoga accha hi bola hoga...**

 **...**

 _ **in night, on the roof,**_

 **tarika (in mind): pahli bar sala jindgi me bina pati ke hi karwa choth kar liya, kisi ko bhi bataugi to hansi udayege, is purvi ne khud to kuch nahi khaya, mujhe bhi nahi khane diya...**

 **daya (in mind): agar bhagwan ne chaha to agle sal ye shreya sach me mera muh dekh ke apna vrat todegi. He bhagean aisa hua to me chori chakari sab chod duga...**

 **abhijeet (in mind): kaha me in jhooto ke beech fas gaya, kash me is bhae aadmi ko sab sach bata pata** and he look toward ACP, who was busy with pankaj (babuji)...

 **shreya (in mind): he durga ma, mene ye vrat to kiya nahi hai, par aap mere hone wale pati ko lambi umra jarur dena...**

 **purvi to sachin: ye chand or kitna intzar karwayega...**

 **sachin: kyu ab bhookh sahan nahi ho rahi...**

 **purvi: ha na... bilkul bhi nahi...**

 **sachin: to abhi shadi nahi hui thi, vrat rakhne ki kya jarurat thi...**

 **purvi: bus aapki lambi umra ke liye...**

 **sachin: kyu itni fikar hai meri**

 **purvi: to aapko lagta hai mujhe nahi hai...**

 **sachin: kya pata, shadi to apne pyare uncle ke kahne par kar rahi ho na phir meri parwah hai ya nahi, ye kese malum pade...**

 **purvi: excuse me, matlab kya hai**

 **sachin: matlab dil se to rishta juada nahi na, to me kese man lu sabka man rakhne ke liye ha kahi hai..ya dil se...**

 **purvi: accha or aap to jese mujhse pahle se hi pyaar karte the**

 **sachin (in mind): ha karta tha, par kahta nahi tha ...**

 **purvi: aap bh ito shadi apne pariwar walo ke, uncle ke kahne par kar rahe ho to me bhi kese man lu aap mujhse pyaar karte hai..**

 **sachin: va mere sawal mujhse hi... kher bahut jaldi batauga tumhe...**

 **purvi: kyaaa...** suddenly she disturbed because tarika yelled.. **.**

 **tarika clapped: are chand nikal aaya... dekho chand aa gaya, finally ab vrat tut jayega...** and she hugged shreya then kajal... she went toward abhijeet and held abhijeet hand

 **tarika gave him water : ab jaldi se ye lo lota or pani pilao or is vrat ko tod do...** abhijeet's hand started fully shivered...

 **abhijeet: d... d.. dekho, mujhse 2 kadam ki duri...**

 **tarika (slowly): abe jitna jaldi pilaoge na utni jaldi chutkara mil jayega nahi to ye hath chodugi hi nahi...** abhijeet complete all process in fast and then tarika saw all...

 **tarika: chalo khaana khane...** all was standing silently and look toward them...

 **tarika: kya hua...**

 **kaajal: bhabhi aapne bahut jyada jaldi nahi kar diya, abhi baki sab ko vrat todna baki hai...**

 **tarika look toward all: sorry vo subah se bhookhi, or bhookh thodi kum sahan hoti to...** all laughed...

 **purvi: bhabhi hum logo ko jagah se hilne me jitna time laga utne me to aap dono ne sab complete kar diya, kya bat hai dono ko bahut jaldi hai...** tarika act like she was blushing...

 **tarika: to ab tum log to shuru karo (In mind): sala pet me chuhe, ghode hathi sab kud rahe hai or isko mazak sujh raha hai...**

shreya complete all process, **daya : itne scche man se ye sab kar rahi ho, agli bar dekhna ye sab sach hoga**

 **shreya: he kanha ji inse kah dijiye ha ye sab agli bar sach hona chahiye daya smiled widely par inke sath nahi...** daya became sad

 **daya: to kiske sath** shreya smiled and ate laddu and leave... **.**

ma complete full process in half hour, pankaj was totally irritate from her

 **tarika slowly : jaldi karo na...**

 **ma: me tumhare jese overacting nahi karugi, real lagna chahiye** tarika irritated...

sachin teased purvi then complete all process and then they leave for hall...

...

 _ **On dining table,**_

 **Ma: vese sab beth gaye...**

 **ACP: ha ab khana kaha hai...**

 **Ma: vo to daya leke aa gaya hoga na...** all shocked...

 **Kajal squeezed her hand: ma bhai kyu layege..**

 **ma: vo khana to aaj mene banaya hi nahi, vo kya hai aaj baki ke kamo me busy ho gayi, vo shadi ki list bhi to... to mujhe laga ki daya bahar se laya hoga...**

 **daya: mujhe kisi ne lane ko nahi bola to... me nahi laya...** all shocked. **..**

 **sachin held his head (in mind): aise namune dunde hai na bus...**

 **tarika shout: kya aaj khana nahi aaya, i mean hum logo ne to banaya bhi nahi... ab kya karna... mujhe bhookh lag rahi hai...**

 **sachin: to ab...**

 **ACP: koi bat nahi, ab bana lege...**

 **Ma: kon banayega...**

 **Tarika: ab himmat nahi hai yaha se uthne ki bhi...**

 **Shreya: he anpurna devi! In logo se kah dijiye chinta na kare khana taiyar hai** and she served all

 **Tarika: tumne banaya akele...** shreya smiled

 **ACP: yahi hota hai pariwar ek ka kam ek sambhal hi leta hai.**

After dinner acp leave... purvi also leave for washroom...

...

 **Sachin: thanks tumhe khana banana aata hai to pahle bolna tha na...**

 **Shreya: he balaji aisa kisne kaha! Mujhe to vo kitchen ke ek bag me mithaiya or pudiya sabjiya rakhi hui mili to mene vohi sabko dedi, abhi 2 tiffin or pade hai...**

 **Kajal: to chote bhaiya aap khana leke aaye the.**

 **Daya: nahi to...**

 **Abhijeet** suddenly ran toward kitchen and came back: **he bhagwan mene socha aaj aashram ke baccho ko khir pudi khilwauga, itne rupaye mile hai to par inhone mere masum baccho ke pet ka niwala chin liya...**

 **Tarika: abe vo bacche tumne paida kiye kya, jo mere bacche bol rahe ho... or to or bhala hi kiya hai, hum bhuke logo ko khana deke...**

 **Abhijeet: aap sab logo ko Sharm aani chaiye jo baccho ke hath ka khana chin liya...**

 **Daya: are boss, itna rona kaiko, mere dabe se abhi dusra khana leke aate vo bat dete baccho ko, chalo mere sath...**

 **Abhijeet: sach me ab mil sakta, chalo phir jaldi se...** and both leave...

 **Sachin: aaj to iske baccho ne bacha liya nahi to sir ke samne koi khana nahi bana pata or pol khul jati...**

 **Ma: me aisi shandar acting karti khana banana ki shaq hi nahi hota...**

 **Kajal: ha khali bartan ke sath... hai na...**

 **Sachin: kher chodo... ab suno, vo fready vo ACP ka bahut bada chamcha hai usse bach ke rahna...**

 **Ma: clear karo, ACP se bachna hai ya fready se ...**

 **Sachin: ACp sir, purvi or fready tino se... ab samajh aaya... to kal vo aaye to sab taiyar rahna...**

 **Ma: ye bat abhijeet or daya ko bhi samjhana padega na...**

 **Sachin: aap mat samjhana hum log hai, aap aaram kijiye... kafi thak gayi hogi din bhar acting kar kar ke...**

 **Ma: ha vo to hai... thik hai me to chalti hu, tum log sambhal lena or kuch gadbad karna...**

 **Kajal: ha bilkul bhi nahi... so jao ma... shanti milegi** (slowly): **sabko...** after some time, the day was over...

...

thanks for reviews friends... for some reason and family functions i couldn't update my stories and oses on daily basis... sorry again...


	6. What happened next

**NEXT DAY**

 **Nikhil already told daya to bring food daily at particular time..**

Purvi came from room: sachin ab aaj to me kitchen me ja sakti hu na...

Sachin: kyu

Purvi: are ma bhabhiya kitchen me hai or me yaha bahar...or aise me khana banana kab sikhugi

Sachin: are shadi ke bad tum jab chahe sikh lena... jarurat nahi hai kitchen me jane ki... or vo fready sir aane wale h na unke welcome ki taiyari karo, pahle vo jyada jaruri h...

Purvi: are haa. Me to bhool hi gayi.. me aayi abhi

Sachin went inside kitchen. Ma: abhi khana bana nahi hai...

Sachin: me hu ma..

Tarika: kya yar ye subah subah sekdo sabjiya kato, tel me pani dalo, you know me is tme me double exersize kar sakti thi..

Sachin: ye faltu bate chodo, are vo purvi ko busy rakhna h, uske bare me socho

Ma: use bhi kitchen me bula lo, busy rahegi

Sachin: ma aap khana banane ki acting karo, vo nahi to over acting lagegi na...

Ma: are ha... meri sabzi jal jayegi...tum bat mat karo..

Tarika: me use rakh lugi busy, mujhe is kitchen ki acting se chutkara chahiye...

Sachin: thik hai, shreya or ma ye acting kar legi.. tum batao

Shreya in little anger: he shyam bhagwan! In logo se kahiye mujhe akeli ko ma ke sath fasa ke ye aise nahi bhag sakte...

Tarika: to tum bhi chalo, ma akele bhi khana bana sakti hai, kyu ma..

Ma: haan mujhe tum jese over actors ki jarurat nahi h

Sachin: ek min, inko aise akela mat chodo, musibat me fas jayege

Shreya: he kali ma, inse kahiye inki aapke saman bahan kab kam aayegi, us ke bhayankar roop se ma pareshan nahi karegi...

Sachin: matlab

Tarika: are vo us gundi kajal ki bat kar rahi hai kali, durga se kum nahi hai vo. Usi ko bula lo...

Sachin: ha ye sahi rahega...

ma stared all: me us gundi ke sath khana nahi banane wali..

sachin: are vo vese bhi soti rahti hai, uski neend haram hogi to aapke liye to accha hai na..

ma: uski neend karam hogi

tarika: ha

ma: thik hai phir use bhej do.. **all smiled and leave...**

...

sachin: vese tum karne wali kya ho?

Tarika: are kuch nahi, dance practice.. meri exersize bhi ho jayegi or uski training bhi

Sachin: dance kis khushi me, meri barat me aayi ho kya

Tarika little louder: jee ha... tumhari barat ke liye hi... are shadi me dance ka program to rakhoge na... ya nahi...

Sachin: ooo haa.. me bhool gaya, vo ... kher vo apne kamre me hai... me kajal ko utha ke bhejta hu..

Purvi came again: me kamre se aa gayi hu kuch kam tha..

Sachin: tum kab aayi.

Purvi: abhi... **sachin relief** Vo tarika bhabhi me soch rahi agar aapka kam ho jaye to hum ye saman market se leke aate.. isme fready sir ki fev. Mithaiyo k nam hai, vaha pe unki wife to unhe kuch khane nahi deti to yahi pe sahi..

Tarika: chalo, vese bhi 2 din se ghar se bahar kahi gaye hi nahi... dance bad me dekhte

Purvi: dance?

Shreya: he ramji! Inse kahiye inki shadi ke liye dance practice..

Purvi: wow, aap log uski bate kar rahe the. Shadi me dance to me bhi karne wali hu... good one... hum log kuch alag hat ke karege ok...

Sachin: pahle market jake aa jao phir dekh lena... **purvi nodded, then trio leave..**

ACP entered: are sachin, tum yahi pe ho, me soch raha hu, bahut bore ho raha hai ghar pe to yaha ke bureau ko ek bar visit karke aa jaye...

Sachin: are sir, abhi fready sir aane wale hai na...

ACP: are usko abhi 4 ghante or lagege, tab tak hum log jake aa jayege, kaha hai daya, use bulao..

Sachin: sir vo... vo... to subah hi chale gaye. Kuch case aaya to

ACP: are yar... thik hai abhijeet kaha hai, uske sath forensic hoke aa jau... vese bhi us saluke se mile bahut time ho gaya...

Sachin: abhijeet bhaiya vo bhi... **suddenly abhijeet came from outside**

ACP: are abhi tumhe hi yad kar raha tha vo me forensic lab jane ki soch raha tha... **Abhijjet started shivering..**.

Sachin: sir, vo.. vo.. bhaiya continue 2 din se kam kar rahe the, aaj to chutti li hai, ab aise me aap unhe phir se leke jayege to...bhabhi ko bura lagega... itni mushkil se to..

ACP: thik hai-thik hai, me samjhata hu.. me akele hi chale jata hu...

Sachin: are sir... me bol raha tha, pahle hum log guest ki list prepared kar lete to... ab shadi me din hi kitne bache hai...

ACP: par uske liye tumhare pitaji ka hona jaruri hai...

Sachin: ha vo bhi bus aa hi rahe hai mandir se, me nikhil ko bol deta hu, vo leke aayega...

ACP: hmm nikhil, isko delhi nahi bhejna hai kya, or kitne din...

SAchin: sir ye socho na, sab chote chote kam kar deta vo, abhi vaha jake vo vese bhi karega kya... time pass hi... isse accha to yaha nazar ke samne to hai..

ACP: ye bhi thik hai, vese tumhare pitaji mandir kab kab jate hai samajh nahi aaya..

Sachin: are unka fix nahi, jab bhagwan ki yad aa gayi, chale gaye...

ACP: hmm.. to abhi me kya karu...

Ma **entered with vegitables** : aap bore ho rahe hai...

ACP: ha vo to ho hi raha hai..

MA: to aap ye sabziya kat dijiye, help ho jayegi meri... **sachin continue looking toward ma with a confusion..**

SAchin (in mind): ye kajal ko uthane ka time mila hi nahi, ab ye kya karne aa gayi

ACP **with nervousness** : me or sabzi katu..

Ma: ha kyu aapko loki katni nahi aati, bahut saral hai, ek chaku lijiye or phir uske upper sidhe sidhe katte chahiye jese koi criminal kisi ki mundi katta jata hai..

ACP: kyu aaj bahue nahi hai help ke liye...

MA: nahi vo log market chali gayi, unhe ye kam karte hue bore ho raha tha...

ACP: kya..sachin beat his head...

Sachin: vo ma aap bhi na, ma ne hi unhe purvi ke sath market bheja, kyuki purvi ko fready sir ke liye saman lana tha to..

ACP: accha... laiye me kat deta hu... loki... **(in mind)** : malum nahi tha ghar ke kam bhi karne padege... fready aake dekhega to kya sochega.. **.ma went toward kitchen**

Sachin **(hide his anger):** sir me ek min me aaya **and he went toward kitchen**

Sachin in anger: ma kya jarurat thi ye sab drama karne ki,..

MA: are me to tum fas na jao isliye kiya, ab dekho vo dono market gayi, or piche se ACp ander aa jata or sabziyo ke tukde nahi dekhta to use to shaq ho jata na, sabziya kati nahi to sabzi bani kese... to ab sabot rahega na, ki sabzi unhone hi kati hai..

Sachin: are vo ander aate tab na... kya kar rahi hai aap... kahi ab fas na jau **and he leave..**

Sachin to acp: sorry sir, vo ma ne aapko ye...

ACP: are isme mafi kya, ghar me rahte hai to kam... and acp cut the one piece, vese sachin ye barabar to kat raha hu na... **SAchin nodded... and he sit beside him with the alertness of ma...**

...

 _ **On dining table,**_

ACP: aaj to khane me double maza aayega, sabzi mene kati hai, bus uske bad fready bhi aa hi jayega... to purvi beta kesi rahi tumhari shoping, kya kya layi ho?

Purvi: sab kuch jo fready sir ko pasand hai, thank god unki wife nahi hai sath me... vese sach me sabziya aapne kati, sachin mujhe to kuch karne nahi dete or aapko...

Sachin: are vo mene nahi, vo ma ne,

Kajal slowly: sorry bhai, mujhe nahi malum tha ma aisa bhi kar degi, kal se jaldi uthne ka try karugi... **Shreya and tarika served food... ACP look toward all menu...**

Sachin: sir kya dekh rahe hai khana shuru kijiye..

ACP: vo me... vo loki kati thi na, vo sabji kaha pe hai... **sachin and all shocked**

Sachin: sir.. vo... maaaaaa kaha pe hai vo sabzi...

Ma: mujhse kya puchte ho daya se pucho...daya loki ki sabzi kaha hai...

Daya: ma mujhe kya malum **(slowly to nikhil):** mere ko loki ki sabzi ka bola kaha tha...

ACP: ye to mana kar raha hai...

Abhijeet: mene to pahle hi kaha tha jhoot jyada din nahi chalta...

ACP in loud voice: jhootttttttttttt, matlab kya hai tumhara, yaha pe jhoot bole jate hai... **Suddenly Shreya thought something and then**

Shreya: he kanha ji inse kah dijiye, isme itna gussa hone wali konsi bat hai.. aap bhi dosto ke sath makhan kha jate the uske bad jhoot hi bolte the, ki mene makhan nahi khaya... vese hi inhone bhi **(indicated to daya)** loki ki sabzi kha li or sabse jhoot bol diya ki inhe nahi malum..

ACP confused: iska matlab kya hai daya...

tarika understood: uncle vo ye kah rahi hi.. jese Krishna ji makhan chura ke apne dosto ke sath kha jate the na vese hi ye daya ne bhi apne dosto ke sath milke vo sabzi khatam kar di.. ab pakde na jaye isliye jhoot bol rahe hai ki.. unhe nahi malum sabzi ke bare me...

sachin to daya: o to aap bahar dosto ke sath khade hoke ye bate kar rahe the... **and he joined hand toward shreya and tarika...**

daya: vo ... vo.. ha... vo ma ke hath ki loki ki sabzi itni pasand hai ki... bus raha nahi gaya...

ACP laughed: tumne to mujhe dara hi diya tha... me bhi na.. har choti choti bat pe shaq kar bethta hu... kher me bhi raz ki bat batau, sunne me jhatka lagega, bachpan me mene bhi ma ki almari se laddu chura chura ke khaye the...

MA: bus itna hi.. hum agar raaz ki bat batayege to aap to heart attack se mar hi jayege... **all stared ma...**

ACP: kya... kesi raaz ki bat...

Sachin: are sir vo ma ne bhi bachpan me aisi bahut si choriya ki hui hai to... kher bachpan ki bate... to chalti rahegi, isse pahle ye chote bhaiya pura khana khatam kar de hum ye to kha hi sakte...

ACp: ha vese ye bhi sahi hai, meri loki ki sabzi to rah gayi.. kher kisi or din sahi...

Ma: kal phir se loki kat dena to kal leke aa jayega daya uski sabzi... **again ACP confused**

KAjal: maaaaaaa, aap kal ka kyu soch rahi hai, khana khao na... vo uncle ma kah rahi hai ki agar aapko loki ki sabzi khana hai to bhaiya vo market se vo sabzi kharid ke layege, phir hi banegi na, kyuki vo sabzi khatam ho gayi hai...

ACP: accha... me samjha bani banayi sabzi...

MA: aap sahi... **kajal show her again knife...**

Tarika: vese sachin, kuch din pahle mujhe ek traditional dancers ka group dikha tha... mene unse dance ki tips bhi li thi... to agar tumhari permission ho to me unhe ghar pe bula lu, vo sabko sikha dege.. or har koi performance acche se dega...

KAJAL: traditional dancer matlab

Tarika: are vo nahi hote lok gget or lok nritya me nipun banjare type, vese log...

KAjal: ooo bhabhi, to usme konsi badi bat me hi sikha dugi vo to..

Tarika **with little anger:** ab tumhe kha aata hoga unke jesa dance... mene unko bol diya hai sachin

Sachin: jab aapne bol diya to me kis khet ki muli hu... bula lo...

Purvi: bhabhi hum log couple dance rakhege... sabke pairs bhi hai...

Daya: ha mujhe to koi pareshani nahi hai **and he look toward shreya... shreya look him in anger..**

Abhijeet: par mujhe hai, ye is tarah ki cheese mujhe pasand nahi...

Tarika **(in anger)** : are... tumse... **.(hide her anger):** aapse pucha kisne hai...aapko shok nahi hai par hum sabko to hai na... **and she held his hand again:** or mujhe pata hai aap meri khushi ke liye mana nahi karege... hai na... **abhijeet started shivering..**.

Abhijeet: hath ... ch...chodiye, is tara... ye sab...

ACP smiled: itna ghabra kyu rahe ho bibi hi hai na tumhari...

Nikhil: vo bade bhaiya thode shrmile to unhe ye sab... aise publicly...

ACP: ha sharam to ek tumne hi bech ke khayi hai na...

Tarika: aapki ha hai na **and she squeezed his hand again..**

Abhijeet: ha.. ha.. vo mujhe thoda kam hai me abhi aaya... **and he ran toward his room.. tarika and all smiled...**

...

 _ **Door bell ranged:**_

ACP: lagta hai fready aa gaya.. nikhil leke aa gaya hoga... **Sachin opened the door, a group entered house..**

SAchin: kya hua, kisse kam hai?

Head of the group: hume yaha bulaya hai shadi me dance sikhane ke liye...

SAchin: ha.. vo bola tha...vo.. **tarika and purvi came..**

Tarika: aa gaye aap log... aapka hi intzaar tha... sachin ye hai dance ke master... hmm kya nam bataya.. vo mujhe yad nahi..

Sachin: vese ye log ye saman leke kyu aaye..

Sardar: vo inhone hi hume phone pe kaha... ki hum yaha kuch din rook sakte... jab tak sab log dance na sikh le..

Tarika: hjha vo ye log bhatkte rahte, Mumbai chod ke chale gaye to.. ye soch ke hi..

Sachin: are bhabhi aise hi kisi ko, kal ko ghar saf karke...

Sardar: tumne hume aisa hi samjha hai kya, hum log bade imandar log hai samjhe...

Sachin: hmm, vese bhi ye CID walo ka ghar hai, jail gaye to chakki pisoge...

Pankaj (slowly): vese is group me sab log dikh rahe hai, ye pahle aata to in sabko hi pariwar bana dete, itni mushkil me hi nahi faste..

Sachin: kaha to thik, tere jese bap se accha to ye tha.. **.pankaj stared him.. acp went outside to saw fready.**

Purvi: ab jab tak sir nahi aayege inko chain nahi... me bulati hu unhe ander...

Kajal and ma entered: bhai vese mene socha me thodi der ma k sath bahar hoke aa ... **and she shocked after saw that group.**

Sardar: kajuuuuuuuuuu tuuuuuuuuuuu yahaaaaaaa pe...

Sachin: kon kaju- badam... yaha koi nahi.. **.kajal still stood in shock...**

Kajal: bhai ye mera baap hai... **all shocked.**

 **ACP and purvi again entered.** Purvi: aa jayege na vo, kyu itni tension le rahe ho...

ACP: are vo bus... **and he saw all:** kya hua sachin aise kyu khade ho...

Ma: ek min... ab aap kuch bole usse pahle me aapse kah deti hu ki is kajal ne jo is aadmi ko apna bap kaha hai vo aise hi kaha... ise sach na manna.. **all was boiling in anger...**

ACP: kya bap, kiska, kon, ye to...

Sardar: me.. iska bap... ye meri kaju hai..

ACP: kya bkwas kar rahe ho, samdhiji ye aapke rahte aapki beti ko apna kyu kah raha hai, kuch to gadbad hai... ye sab kya ho raha hai...

...

 **Jhoot ... iske hath per naho hote, jitna bolo badta hi jayega... so ma... ma.. ma.. ye kya kar diya...**

What is this... now what is next... keep reading... enjoy the segment... bye TC.

Thanks for review: **aashi, shreyadayalove, ayanavadg, aditi, SGJ, ASFA, mansi,. Karan, tessa, shristy, madhumanti, guddi-abhirika fan, Aditi, Tanya, meera and all guests...** love you so much... **wait for next update...**


	7. A new pair

ACP: are vo bus... and he saw all: kya hua sachin aise kyu khade ho...

Ma: ek min... ab aap kuch bole usse pahle me aapse kah deti hu ki is kajal ne jo is aadmi ko apna bap kaha hai vo aise hi kaha... ise sach na manna.. **all was boiling in anger...**

ACP: kya bap, kiska, kon, ye to...

Sardar: me.. iska bap... ye meri kaju hai..

ACP: kya bkwas kar rahe ho, samdhiji ye aapke rahte aapki beti ko apna kyu kah raha hai, kuch to gadbad hai... ye sab kya ho raha hai...

Ma: ab beti unki hai to vo apni beti hi bolege... **.acp shocked... and all other show eyes to ma...**

Sachin: are ye bate bat me hoti rahegi, tarika bhabhi aap in logo ko kamre me leke jaiye, in logo ka niradar thik nahi... kajal jao or ma aap bhi... or haa.. in logo ki sewa me koi kumi mat rakhna... **tarika ask all to come inside...all group and tarika, kajal leave...**

ACP (in anger): aakhir kya hai jo mujhse chipa rahe ho sachin... kya kajal sach me tumhari bahan nahi hai

Sachin: aisa kisne bola sir... sir vo meri bahan hai par iska matlab ye nahi ki vo in logo ki beti nahi...

ACP: kya gol gol bate kar rahe ho...

Sachin: are vo ... bachpan me kajal bahut bimar pad gayi... koi bhi doctor kuch ilaaz nahi kar saka... tab ye log bhi udhar hi aaye hue the, pani pine aaye the ghar pe... banzare log hai... bhatkate rahte... in logo ne kajal ko dekha or use kuch dawaiya di jadi buti type...or phir kajal dekhte hi dekhte thik ho gayi...

pitaji ne in logo ko rupaye dene chahe to in logo ne nahi liye or bole ye hamari beti ki umra ki hi hai, bus dena hi ho to bus ise apni beti kahne ka haq de dijiye... bus pitaji ne bhi phir kah diya tha jindgi di hai to beti to aapki hi hui... or ye log chale gaye. or ab itne salo bad ye log vapas aaye or ma-pitaji ko dekhte hi pahchan gaye ki ye to inki beti... to bus...

ACP: ab kya bolu me, mujhe maf kar dena sachin jo phir se shaq kiya, sahi hai jo jindgi deta vo pita saman hi hota hai... unka pura dhyan rakhna or koi bhi kumi mat hone dena... **suddenly all heard car horn..**. lagta hai fready aa gaya hai... me jake dekhta hu

Sachin: are sir, vo ghar me hi aayege, chinta mat karo... **and fready and nikhil entered with luggage..**

ACP: ye kya itna sara saman ek sath utha ke leke aa gaye

Nikhil: vo hi, uthate-2 hath dukh gaye... **acp stared him...**

fready: are sir, hamari purvi ki shadi hai, aise itne se saman me shadi thode hi karege... khub dhoom dham se karege... **purvi smiled**

purvi: fready sir chalo aapko aapka room dikha deti hu **and ACP, fready and purvi leave...**

nikhil to sachin: kya hua, saman mene uthaya pasine se aap naha rahe...

sachin: tujhe nahi malum mene kitna bhari saman uthaya hai... ek to ma ke jawab or duja vo kajal ka bap or uspar ACP sir ke question...

nikhil hit pankaj: kya gadbad kar di is bap ne...

sachin: is bap ne nahi ... abe uska asli bap aa gaya hai idhar.. **.nikhil shocked...**

nikhil: bye me aaj hi flight pakad ke delhi ja raha hu.. **and he tried to leave**

sachin held his hand: abet u kaha bhag raha hai, ye musibate tere karan hai, tujhe to kahi nahi jane duga.. **. and he dragged him inside...**

...

 **after that, sachin told all family about his fake story of kajal, and then tarika purvi and shreya started dance practice... kajal, pankaj, daya are busy with ma (to keep eye on her). ACP busy with fready and sachin. Acp asked fready about bureau condition...**

...

 _ **In night, all completed dinner**_

ACP: to batao kesa laga is pariwar ke hath ka khana...

FReady: are sir, aisa same khane ka test, to me pichli bar jab Mumbai aaya tha, tab yaha se thodi duri pe ek dhaba hai, vaha ke khane ka bhi hai... mene abhi nikhil ko bola bhi raste me, is side me aaya hua hu... **all shocked.**..

ACP: dhaba? Kya fready tum ek dhabe ke khan eke test ki barabari is ghar ke khane se kar rahe ho...

Ma: ab test to same hi aayega agar vo pas wala hi dhaba hai to **kajal squeezed ma's hand...**

ACP: kya?

Nikhil: are sir vo...

ACP: tum chup karo bilkul chup... sachin kyu dhabe ke khane ka test matlab tum log ye khana dhabe se...

Sachin with nerviousness: are sir ab... kya batau, vo sir abhi jab hum sab logo ki shadiya nahi hui thi or .. or

ACP: or kya

Sachin: or hum sab log bahar gaye hue the, tab ma timepass ke liye tiffin center chalati thi, kuch log apne under me rakh lage the bus... vo hi log aaj us dhabe me kam kar rahe hai...

ACP: aisa hai to me kal hi us dhabe ke logo se miluga... kal subah hote hi mujhe udhar leke chalna.. **sachin and all shocked..**

Pankaj (babuji): iska matlab aapko lag raha hai mera beta jhoot bol raha hai

ACP: nahi...aisa nahi hai.. vo bus kya hai mera pasha hi aisa hai, har bat pe shaq, sachin sach bol raha hoga, par ab me bus apne man ki shanty ke liye usse milna chahta hu, vo kya hai nahi to din bhar dimag me sachin ko leke galat sochu isse accha to...

SACHIn (with fake smile): are sure sir... me samajh sakta hu, kal hi aap chote bhaiya ke sath vaha chale jaiye... **fready saw with a doubtful look...**

Purvi: uncle ab ye sab rahne do na, ma ko bhi bura lagega...

Sachin: are purvi koi bat nahi, ma ko koi pareshani nahi hogi...

...

 _ **In room,**_

Sachin: ab ye fready konsi musibat banke...

Daya: chinta mat karo, me abhi us dhabe wale se bat karke aa jata hu, vo meri bat sunte hai, kyuki ekbar mene unke dhabe ko hafta vasuli walo se bachaya tha... or uske logo se bhi...

Sachin: aisa karo nikhil ko sath leke aa jao,

Daya: thik hai.. **and both leave.. fready saw them when they leave...**

...

 _ **In morning,**_

 _ **ACP, daya and fready at a dhaba**_

Manager: are sir ye in pariwar walo ka hi ehsan hai jo aaj mera dhaba itna chal raha hai... **and then sachin came with ma...and all worker touched feet of damini devi...ACP was feeling guilty...**

ACP: sach me mujhe sach me maf kar do sachin... pata nahi vo pariwar me raha nahi or jitney case liye unme pariwar ka hi koi dhoke baz niklta to... aise me

Sachin: are sir koi bat nahi...

Fready: vese daya aap is nikhil... **acp interrupted fready**

ACP: fready daya tumse senior position pe hai sir bolo...

Fready: are... sorry, daya sir aap is nikhil ke sath rat ko kaha gaye the...

Daya: are vo to ek important case aa gaya or meri car kharab ho gayi, to nikhil ne mujhe bureau chod diya...

ACP: fready ab koi sha nahi, chalo bhai abhi nahaye bhi nahi... aise hi yaha aa gaye... chalo...

...

 _ **In house,**_

 **Kajal saw her father awake and find her...Kajal hide in other room...**

 **Kajal father saw her and follow her and pushed the door...**

Kajal's father: kab se dund raha hu tanne, tu iha kya kar ri, rat bhar se bhag ri mujhse

Kajal: nahi bapu, me kam me busy thi

Her father: tu yaha kar ke ri, chal mere sath vapas,

Kajal: kaha vapas... ab ye hi mera ghar hai or me ye ghar chod ke kahi nahi jaugi...

Father: tu apne bap ko chod ke duje logo k sath re ri...

Kajal: kesa bap, paise hum kamate, daru pike tu pada rahta, ab me kahi nahi jaugi...

Father: abi jab tak teri shaddi ni hoti tu mhare sathe hi rewegi, mheri badnami karwaygi tu, teri shaddi tay kar di hai

Kajal: e bapu, us daku ke sath to me shadi kabhi ni karugi, or vese bhi... ab ye hi mera ghar hai

Father: aise kese tera ghar hai? rishta ke hai? ke to aise ri hai jese shaddi kar li yhi pe?...

Kajal after thinking: h...h.. haan kar li hai... mene shadi, or ladka bhi guni hai sharabi nahi ter us daku ke jese...

Father **covered his ears and shout :** ke kah rahi hai chori, shadddi... **after thinking something..** haha tu mazak kar ri na, janu hu tane, jhoot bolna acche se aata hai, tu soch ri aise bol dugi to piccha chut jayega mujhse... hai na...

Kajal: na re bapu me jhoot nahi bol rahi, meri shadi ho gayi

Father: to milwa tere dulhe se... me bhi dekhu kon hai jo thare jesi ladki se bandha...

 **That time nikhil exit from bathroom... and father shocked...**

 **Kajal saw her father expression and then she saw nikhil and clicked a thought...**

Kajal: ye raha bapu, ye raha...

Nikhil confused: kya ... mere bare me kya?

Kajal: bapu yahi hai mera pahla pyaar or tera damad... **nikhil shocked...**

Father: ye kya kar diya tune... hyeeee.. me to loot gaya, barbad ho gaya, ab us bhuriya ko ke jawab duga...tune iha shaddi kar li... ab kya karu me.. **.Nikhil stared kajal and exit from room...**

Nikhil: dimag sarak gaya is ladki ka... **he saw sachin entered with ma, daya, fready and acp..**

Nikhil: sachin sir mujhe aapse abhi bat karni...

Sachin: kya hua..

ACP: isko koi or kam nahi tumhe pareshan karta rahta...

Nikhil: sir vo shadi se related kam tha...

ACP: me aaya nahake, phir dekhta hu aisi konsi bat kar rahe the tum...fready tum bhi naha ke aa jao... **and he leave... fready look toward all..**

Sachin: kya hua, nahane nahi jana...

Fready: jata hu... and he leave...

Nikhil yelled: yar ab me or sahan nahi kar sakta samjha lo... ab

Ma: mene kuch nahi kiya is bar, me to tum logo ke sath thi...

Sachin: pata hai... tum bolo...

Nikhil: are vo kajal apne bap ko boli meri or uski shadi ho gayi hai... **all shocked**

ma: kajal or tumne shadi kar li or bataya bhi nahi, kab se chal raha tha ye sab...

nikhil: are ma... mene sach me ...

daya: vese Jodi acchi hai na, aise insane ko vo kajal acche se handle kar sakti.

Nikhil: abe chup ho jao, nahi to vo shreya ke sath tumhari setting to jindgi bhar nahi hone duga... **daya put finger on his lips.**..

Sachin: usne aisa bola kyu?

Nikhil: mujhe kya pata.. ab baat karo jake, nahi to me abhi flight pakad ke delhi chala jauga...

Ma: us kajal ko bhi leke chale jana, shadi ho gayi na tum logo ki...

Sachin: are ma, thodi der chup raho, koi kahi nahi ja raha, me abhi kajal se bat karta hu...

Voice from behind: kiski shadi ho gayi, or kon kaha ja raha hai... **all shocked and turned... its purvi...**

...

 _ **He he its short na...so purvi... its shocking na... for serial viewers too... ya i know serial me aisa nahi hua... but its something different ... so keep reading and enjoy the segment...**_

...

 **So marriage ceremony started from next... hope you enjoyed next part too...**

...

 **Thanks all for review...**


End file.
